Nadeshiko
by Sabaku no Rinko
Summary: CHAP. 6 UPDET! SasuSaku jadian! Ini awal dari kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Chap terakhir sebelum HIATUS! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

NADESHIKO

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi oji-san, saya hanya author Gj yang nyewa para karakter Naruto dan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi jepang dan barat..

Warning : Fic di cerita ini terinspirasi dari sitkom Hanna Montanah. AU, Abal, Don't like, don't read!

Pairings : SasuSaku (again!)

Rated : T, gk berani bikin yang lebih dari itu.. T^T

|^.^|

ENJOY

Chapter 1 : Nadeshiko.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Terdengar suara wanita yang berjalan anggun dari balik panggung, ia menggunakan drees putih hingga di atas lutut dan ada bros perak berbentuk bunga Nadeshiko di dada nya, rambut hitam nya tergerai panjang hingga ke pinggang dan mata merah nya tampak mempesona. Para penonton melonjak senang melihat kedatangan nya, sesekali mereka meneriaki nama penyanyi terkenal itu.

''Nadeshiko!'' teriak para penggemar Nadeshiko histeris saat penyanyi wanita itu mulai menyanyikan lagu andalan miliknya.

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku_

_Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete_

_Kono hane wo hirage tobitatsu_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukara to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_aoi aoi ano sora_

_aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aisou sukita you na oto de_

_Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta_

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku_

_Furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete_

_Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu_

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte_

_Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe_

_Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte_

_Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita_

_Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Sagashita no wa Shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora(1)_

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan menggema di studio saat wanita itu selesai menyanyikan nada terakhir pada lagu nya.

Nadeshiko tersenyum ramah pada penggemar dari panggung megah yang khusus di persiap kan untuk penampilan nya malam ini.

''Hai, Minna.'' sapa Nadeshiko melalui mickrofon nya yang langsung di balas teriakan dari para penggemar.

''Arigatou gozaimasu sudah datang ke konser ku,'' seru Nadeshiko pada penggemar nya yang kebanyakan membawa spanduk-spanduk yang bertulis kan 'I LOVE NADESHIKO!' , 'WE LOVE YOU, NADESHIKO' atau 'NADESHIKO IS THE BEST!' dan bermacam-macam slogan lain nya.

''Dan lagu selanjutnya yang akan ku persembah kan untuk kalian adalah Falco,'' seru Nadeshiko dan lagi-lagi di balas dengan histeris. ''Enjoy!''

+.+

''Wuah! Capek!'' seorang gadis menghela napas sembari melepas wig rambut hitam nya. dan tampak lah rambut pink pendek asli milik nya.

Para staff yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan,

''Konser yang sukses Nadeshiko, un err..maksud ku, un.. Sakura,un.'' kata salah satu staff yang menanggani konser Nedeshiko err.. Sakura maksud nya. Ya, Sakura adalah Nadeshiko dan Nadeshiko adalah Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah 1 orang dengan dua identitas, Nadeshiko yang merupakan seorang aktris terkenal sedangkan Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa kelas 3 SMA.

Sakura harus merelakan masa remaja untuk mencari uang sebagai aktris di dunia entertaint yang terbilang sukses walaupun harus membohongi seluruh orang yang mengenal nya dengan menjadi orang lain karena sesuatu yang besar sehingga ia harus melakukan ini.

''Terima kasih, Deidara. Dan pasti kan kau tidak memanggil ku 'Nadeshiko' jika wig hitam itu sudah terlepas dari kepala ku,'' tegur Sakura pura-pura marah sembari menunjuk kepala patung yang menggunakan wig hitam Nadeshiko.

Deidara hanya tersenyum sedang kan para staff lain nya tertawa kecil.

''Sudah lah nona Sakura, kau sudah bersiap untuk pulang?'' tanya laki-laki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayah nya Sakura, Haruno Rei. ''Karena besok kau harus sekolah,''

''Iya, Tousan. Sebentar lagi..'' Sakura melepas lensa merah yang sedari tadi menutupi mata emerald indah nya. Setelah itu dia berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri sang ayah.

''Tidak ganti baju dulu?'' tanya seorang staff wanita yang bernama Anko.

Sakura menggeleng,

''Di rumah saja, aku suka gaun ini. Dan sampai kan salam ku kepada sponsor kostum kali ini,'' seru nya sembari keluar dari ruang make up.

|=.=|

Seorang gadis pink berpakaian seragam sekolah khas Konoha Gakuen tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru, sesekali di lirik nya jam tangan milik nya, pukul 07.55, waktu yang tersisa hanya 5 menit sebelum pagar sekolah nya di tutup penjaga sekolah. Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, gadis pink ini bangun kesiangan sehingga terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Sakura semakin mempercepat lari nya saat melihat pagar sekolah sudah akan di tutup di Pak Oro (author : entah kenapa saya selalu menempatkan Orochimaru sbg penjaga sekolah =.=').

''Pak! Bapak! Jangan di tutup!'' teriak Sakura namun terlambat, pagar sekolah itu sudah tertutup sepenuh nya.

''Pak buka donk..'' rayu Sakura pada Pak Oro yang (sok) pasang muka garang.

Pak Oro menggeleng,

''Tidak bisa, neng. Ini sudah peraturan sekolah,'' kata nya (sok) tegas, ''... siapa yang terlambat barang sedetik, tidak di perboleh kan masuk.''

''Ihh.. Bapak. Saya gak terlambat kok,'' Sakura membela diri.

''Ihh.. Si eneng. Udah jam 8 lewat 2 menit gini di bilang gak terlambat.''

''Jam 8 lewat? Gak kok, jam tangan aku aja baru jam 8 kurang dikit,'' seru Sakura tak mau kalah sembari menyodorkan jam tangan nya ke Pak Oro.

Pak Oro menggeleng, ''Maaf, neng. Eneng sebaik nya pulang saja.'' kata nya dengan senyum mengejek dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang meregut kesal, kedua tangan nya menggenggam erat pagar hitam sekolah itu.

''Dasar orang tua bau tanah!'' delik nya marah dan masih berdiri di depan pagar.

''Oh iya, kenapa aku tidak pajat saja pagar ini..'' gumam nya pada diri sendiri. Dengan cekatan gadis bermata emerald itu memanjati(?) pagar yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Dan sekali lompatan lagi ia akan berhasil melewati pagar, saat Sakura berancang-ancang akan melompat rok coklat nya malah tersangkut ujung pagar, dan itu menyebab kan nya jatuh tersungkur.

BRUK!

Suara Sakura terjatuh, dan aneh nya ia tidak merasa sakit apapun dan di mana pun(?) malahan ia merasa kan sesuatu yang empuk. Hei, aku tidak terjatuh di atas kasur kan? Batin nya. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka mata nya yang sedari tadi tertutup, dan mata nya terbelalak sempurna melihat apa yang ia timpa.

''Sa-sasuke!''

Sasuke memutar bola mata nya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya nya dingin nan datar pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa, ''Aku jatuh,'' jawab nya.

''Aku juga tau itu! Cepat menyingkir!''

Sakura berdiri dari badan Sasuke yang tadi di timpa nya. Di tepuk-tepuk nya rok yang kotor akibat tanah.

''Wuah! Rok ku robek!'' seru Sakura histeris melihat rok nya yang sobek lurus ke atas, sehingga paha mulus nya terlihat begitu jelas. Dengan susah payah gadis pink itu menyatukan jahitan rok yang sobek (reader : emg bisa? Author : gk tw..*author di rajam*).

Sasuke yang melihat itu menghela napas panjang, dia pun melepaskan blazer coklat milik nya dan di serahkan nya pada Sakura.

''Nih,'' kata Sasuke singkat dan berlalu meninggal kan Sakura yang bengong.

|~.~|

''Apa? Kau menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang ketua OSIS itu?'' tanya Ino yang kaget dengan cerita Sakura tentang kajadian tadi pagi.

Sakura mengangguk,

''Lalu yang di pinggang mu itu blazer Ketua?'' tanya nya lagi seraya menunjuk blazer siswa laki-laki yang melilit pinggang Sakura, itu bertujuan untuk menutupi bagian rok Sakura yang robek . Sakura mengangguk lagi.

''Dasar kau ini, selalu membuat masalah dengan nya,''

Sakura tertawa, ''Haha, itu kecelakaan kok.. Lagi pula mana aku tahu di situ ada dia.''

''Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja.'' kata Ino, ''Tapi tadi malam kau ada nonton konser nya Nadeshiko?'' tanya Ino dan seketika anak-anak lain nya menoleh.

Sakura menggeleng,

''Tidak, aku tidur.'' Sakura menjawab dengan santai.

'Untuk apa aku menonton diri ku sendiri?' batin nya.

''Kau tidak keren, Sak.'' seorang siswi bercepol dua menyenggol Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, ''Aku kurang suka nonton yang begituan..'' sekilas dia melihat majalah yang di bawa salah satu teman nya. Di cover majalah itu tertulis :

**KONSER YANG DI ADAKAN SI BINTANG MUDA, NADESHIKO, SUKSES BESAR.**

Di dalam hati Sakura tersenyum bangga pada diri nya sendiri. 'Haha, ternyata aku memang hebat!' batin Sakura narsis.

''Oh iya Sak. Aku dapat 2 tiket konser Nadeshiko loh!'' seru Ino lantang.

''Mau pergi nonton konser bareng aku?''

Sakura menggeleng, ''Tadi, kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka begituan. Kau ajak orang lain saja,'' tolak Sakura.

''Dengan aku aja, In!'' seru Ten-ten.

''Dengan ku saja.''

''Jangan mau, aku beli tiket mu!''

''Ino, jika kau beri pada ku, aku akan mentraktir mu makan selama seminggu,''

Sakura berdiri dari kursi nya dan meninggal kan Ino yang sedang 'di keroyok' teman-teman nya yang ingin mendapat kan konser Nadeshiko yang akan di adakan lusa itu.

Gadis pink itu berjalan menuju UKS di sekolah nya, tujuan sih mau meminta tolong kepada Shizune-sensei, sang perawat sekolah, untuk menjahitkan bagian rok nya yang sobek.

''Sensei?'' panggil Sakura seraya memasuki ruang UKS.

''Ya?'' terdengar suara dari dalam.

Sakura menghampiri perawat itu yang tengah memeriksa persediaan obat.

''Ada apa, Sakura? Mau numpang tidur lagi karena tadi malam kau konser sehingga kurang tidur?'' tanya nya dengan setengah tersenyum. Ya, Shizune-sensei tahu dengan rahasia besar Sakura dan beberapa orang di sekolah nya juga tahu, seperti Kepala Sekolah, para guru (walaupun tidak semua guru yang mengetahui nya) dan beberapa kru entertain yang bersedia menjaga rahasia Sakura.

''Tidak, sensei. Aku hanya minta tolong untuk menjahitkan rok ku,''

''Rok mu kenapa?''

''Sobek, tadi aku memanjat pagar.''

Shizune-sensei menghela napas, ''Dasar kau ini.'' wanita berambut pandek itu membuka laci di meja kerja nya untuk mencari jarum dan benang kemudian menyuruh Sakura mengganti rok nya dengan celana olahraga.

|#.#|

''Hh..'' Sakura menghela napas panjang.

''Di mana sih Ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu?'' tanya nya geram. Sudah sejam lebih Sakura berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Sasuke, tapi hasil nya nihil. Sasuke tidak ada di mana-mana. Padahal tujuan gadis itu hanya mau mengembalikan blazer kepunyaan Sasuke karena Sakura tidak membutuh kan nya lagi, rok nya sudah di jahit rapi dengan Shizune-sensei.

Sakura merenggangkan tubuh nya ke lantai, sekarang gadis emerald itu berada di atap sekolah (author : bkan di atas di genteng ya..), dan saat itu pula itu terdengar suara Gaara, sang penyiar sekolah, yang selalu siaran setiap jam istirahat.

_Ting tong.._

Terdengar nada khas yang menandakan siaran akan di mulai dan tak lama pun suara Gaara terdengar se penjuru sekolah.

_''Saat nya siaran musik jam istirahat..''_

Sapa Gaara. Sedikit aneh rasa nya melihat Gaara yang pendiam dan dingin mau terlibat dengan klub penyiar.

_''..dan siang ini aku akan memutar kan lagu When I Look At You by Nadeshiko.''_

Ujar Gaara pada para pendengar nya dan alunan nada piano dari awal lagu pun terdengar.

Di sisi lain, Sakura menghela napas nya,

''Lagi-lagi lagu ku. Apa tidak ada lagu lain?'' tanya nya kurang senang.

''Lain kali aku akan bilang pada nya untuk tidak memutar lagu Nadeshiko lagi,''

Sungguh, wanita satu ini sangat tidak suka bila harus mendengar suara nya sendiri bernyanyi.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy.._

Suara Nadeshiko yang merdu terdengar lebih merdu(?) saat menyanyikan lagu nya yang satu ini, lagu yang bersifat melankolis atau yang biasa di sebut _slow _. Dan tanpa di sadari, Sakura malah ikut bernyanyi, setiap kata-kata pada lagu di nyanyikan nya dengan jelas.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I.._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I.._

_I look at you_

|-.-|

Kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka, tidur siang nya terusik dengan nyanyian seorang wanita (author : hii..ada hantu, readers : apaan sih? author gila!). Mata onyx nya mencari asal suara itu, lalu dia melihat ke bawah (posisi Sasuke sekarang ada di atas penampungan air gitu deh yang kayak di jepang, kalo gk ngerti lupain aja) ada seorang gadis di sana.

Dan Sasuke yakin suara yang mangusik tidur nya berasal dari sana.

''Sakura..'' gumam Sasuke, ''Suara nya tidak buruk juga, tapi.. mirip suara seseorang...''

Lama laun(?), Sasuke menikmati lagu yang di putar Gaara itu dan juga suara Sakura yang dapat di dengar nya dengan jelas.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_

_Cover me, all I need_

_Every breath that I breath don't you know_

_Your beautiful..._

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't_

_find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I.._

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_You epear just like a dream to me..(2)_

Sasuke menikmati lagu itu sampai nada terakhir, di lihat nya Sakura yang menghela napas panjang. Dan tak lama kemudian..

''SASUKE! KAU DI MANA!'' teriak gadis pink itu tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis nya, sweetdrop.

''Hei, makhluk pink!'' panggil Sasuke sembari meloncat turun ke bawah.

Merasa di panggil, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menghampiri nya.

'Ini dia!'

''Kau berisik, mengganggu orang tidur saja,'' ucap Sasuke memasang wajah jengkel begitu juga dengan Sakura.

''Nih, punya mu. Ku kembalikan.'' Sakura melempar blazer Sasuke pada Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri.

''Dasar, ketua OSIS bisa-bisa nya tidur di sekolah,'' kata Sakura.

''Cewek berisik!'' sahut Sasuke kesal dan meninggal kan Sakura sembari memakai blazer nya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan jengkel sampai laki-laki bermata onyx itu hilang di balik pintu.

Ponsel Sakura berdering keras, dengan segera dia merogoh saku rok nya dan mengangkat telepon,

''Moshi-moshi,'' sapa Sakura pada orang di ujung sana.

''Ya, Sakura ini Tousan. Kau ingat kan nanti sore ada pemotretan?'' tanya ayah Sakura.

''Iya Tousan, aku ingat..''

''Hm.. ya sudah. Tousan hanya mau ingatkan itu saja,''

''Baiklah, jaa.''

Telepon terputus. Dan Sakura beranjak pergi ke kelas nya.

|o.o|

''Katua!'' panggil seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik di pipi nya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Kiba tengah menghampiri nya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Sasuke saat Kiba sudah berada di hadapan nya.

''Kepala sekolah meminta laporan keuangan kelas tapi bendahara kami tidak masuk dan buku nya juga dengan dia, jadi bagaimana?'' tanya Kiba bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas nya, ''Kau kembali saja ke kelas biar aku yang urus,'' ujar nya.

Kiba mengangguk dan permisi pergi.

Tak lama Kiba pergi, ponsel Sasuke berdering, menandakan ada nya panggilan masuk.

''Ada apa, aniki?'' tanya Sasuke langsung pada si penelpon Yang tak lain dalah kakak nya sendiri.

''Hei, kau ini. Sopan lah sedikit dengan kakak mu ini.'' di seberang sana Itachi merenggut.

Sasuke memutar bola mata nya,

''Sudah lah, ada perlu apa?''

''Kau bisa bantu aku sore ini?''

''Bantu apa?''

''Aku perlu bantuan di tempat kerja ku, kau bisa datang ke sini?''

''Membantu pemotretan mu?''

Itachi mengangguk walaupun Sasuke tidak melihat nya, ''Iya, hari ini ada pemotretan dan ada kru yang tidak bisa datang,''

''Baiklah, siapa model nya?''

''Penyanyi berbakat, Nadeshiko.''

''Hn, pulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke sana,''

''Arigatou gozaimasu, my otoutou tercin-'' ucapan Itachi terputus karena Sasuke keburu menutup ponsel nya.

''Mendokusai..'' gumam nya.

-Tsudzuku-

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic SasuSaku ke-3 ^^

kali ini saya membuat fic dengan tema Sakura yang memiliki perkerjaan sebagai artis -walaupun harus menyamar- Dan alasan Sakura menyamar saat menjadi artis akan di bahas di chap. depan tapi saya tidak tau di chap berapa *di lempar sapu*

Dan apa kah fic saya kali ini kurang panjang? 9 halaman loh.. Saya bingung, fic yang panjang itu berapa halaman sih? =_=a Dan sekali lagi maaf kan lah jika masih misstypo.

Jika ada yang tidak mengerti dengan fic saya kali ini, anda bisa menanyakan nya melalui review.. ^^

Oh iya, 2 lagu di atas adalah Blue Bird dari Ikimonogakari dan When I Look At You nya kembaran saya, Miley Cyrus *author di rajam*

Hehe.. Review please? ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

NADESHIKO

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi ojisan, saya hanya author Gj yang nyewa para karakter Naruto dan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi jepang dan barat..

Warning : Fic ini terinspirasi dari sitkom Hannah Montana. AU, Abal, Don't like! don't read!

Pairings : SasuSaku (again!)

Rated : T, gk berani bikin yang lebih dari itu.. T^T

|^.^|

ENJOY

Chapter 2 : Uchiha Sasuke.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sakura memandangi jam dinding yang berada diatas papan tulis kelas nya. Sudah jam 15.15 sore, seharus nya bel yang pertanda kan untuk pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Dan parah nya Sakura -atau lebih tepat nya Nadeshiko- ada pemotretan sore ini jam 15.30.

''Baiklah, minna. Lihat soal di halaman 156 dan itu menjadi PR kalian hari ini.'' perintah Tsunade sensei si Guru Matematika dan guru yang paling sangar di Konoha Gakuen. Dan guru ini juga yang paling sering mengundur-ngundur jam pulang.

Dan tak lama kemudian bel yang ditunggu-tunggu pun berbunyi, para murid bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang setelah mengucap kan salam pada sensei (seperti di sekolah author..).

''Sakura, temani aku ke toko kaset yuk, aku mau beli kaset film nya Nadeshiko..'' ajak Ino pada Sakura yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

''Maaf, In. Hari ini aku tidak bisa lagian film itu sudah kau tonton 2 hari lalu di bioskop, kan?''

''Kau ini, aku 'kan hanya mau mengoleksi.'' Ino cemberut.

''Maaf, Ino. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa,'' Ujar Sakura dan berlalu meninggal kan Ino. Dan didalam hati, Sakura berjanji akan memberi nya album terbaru Nadeshiko yang akan di liris nya minggu depan karena gadis pink itu sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan sahabatnya.

|+.+|

Sebuah mobil limosin melintas di jalan raya ... bagi orang awam yang tidak biasa melihat pastilah melongo seperti orang kampung bila mobil panjang itu melintas di depan mata, tapi mereka akan merasa ilfil seketika jika melihat orang yang berada didalam nya sedang gaduh ke sibukan(?). Ya, Haruno Sakura sedang sibuk merubah diri nya menjadi Nadeshiko didalam mobil dibantu 2 asisten nya, Anko dan Deidara.

''Cepat, un. Kita sudah di depan studio nya un.'' ujar Deidara pada Anko yang tengah membantu Sakura memakai wig hitam nya.

''Iya sabar. Ini juga hampir selesai.'' balas Anko yang tak lama kemudian sudah selesai membantu Sakura memakai wig hitam nya. Lensa merah nya pun sudah dipakai. Dan sekarang tidak Haruno Sakura lagi disini melainkan Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko, Rei, Anko dan Deidara turun dari mobil dan memasuki studio yang bernama Girlz Magazine itu. Kemarin, Nadeshiko mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi bintang utama yang akan di bahas dimajalah itu sehingga hari ini dia harus menjalani sesi pemotretan terlebih dahulu, setelah nya artis merambut hitam itu akan menjalani sesi wawancara.

Disana mereka di sambut dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Konan dan langsung mengajak Nadeshiko -dan tentunya Anko- ke ruang ganti, sedangkan Rei dan Deidara berbincang-bincang dengan photograper yang akan memfoto Nadeshiko nanti nya.

|6.9|

Setelah memilih kostum, Nadeshiko diajak ke suatu ruangan yang dipenuhi lensa kamera dengan dinding yang berlapis kain berlatarkan awan seperti dilangit-langit, ditempat itu lah dia akan difoto dan kata nya pengambilan pertama ini akan dijadikan cover majalah edisi bulan ini..

''Ya, Nadeshiko-chan. Ke kiri sedikit.. sedikit lagi... Ya, berhenti di situ.'' si phograper yang Nadeshiko ketahui bernama Itachi itu memberi nya instruksi. Dia seperti 3 tahun lebih tua dari Nadeshiko, rambut panjang nya di ikat kuncir dan mata itu... onyx?

Nadeshiko tidak asing dengan mata itu.

''Hei, di sebelah kanan itu cahaya nya kurang. Sasuke!'' Itachi memanggil seseorang yang bernama Sasuke. SASUKE?

Seketika terbesit perasaan tidak nyaman dihati penyanyi cantik itu.

'Kami-sama, semoga Sasuke itu bukan Sasuke yang menyebal kan, bukan Sasuke yang ketua OSIS di Konoha Gakuen, dan bukan UCHIHA SASUKE teman sekelas ku!' batin Nadeshiko, mulut nya sedang berkomat-kamit seperti seorang hamba yang meminta hidayah kepada yang Maha Esa (readers : apaan sih?).

Sret..

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang datang dan turun lah seorang malaikat yang ternyata mendengar doa Nadeshik- buaghk! *author di lempar tempayan. Readers:jangan bercanda!*.

Ok, kita ulang cerita nya..

Sret..

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menerangi sisi kanan Nadeshiko -sesuai perintah Itachi-. Gadis itu mencoba melihat laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi, rambut nya mencuat ala emo, tapi wajah nya tidak kelihatan karena terhalang sesuatu, kulit nya putih dan bermata onyx!

Deg!

Jantung Nadeshiko berdebar-debar melihat nya, bukan karena terpesona melainkan rasa takut. 'tenang Nadeshiko, banyak laki-laki yang seperti itu' batin Nadeshiko menenangkan diri sendiri tapi itu sia-sia saat saat dia melihat laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam sekolah.. Seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen!

Ok, ada berapa laki-laki yang bermata onyx, rambut ala emo bernama Sasuke dan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen?

''Ya, bagus.. Nadeshiko-chan. Satu.. Dua.. Ti-''

''Sebentar!'' potong Nadeshiko tiba-tiba. ''Maaf, boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?'' tanya Nadeshiko dan langsung pergi tanpa menerima anggukan dari Itachi.

Rei yang melihat tingkah aneh anak nya langsung menyusul Nadeshiko.

''Hei, ada apa?'' tanya laki-laki itu.

Nadeshiko menoleh, ''Tousan, di sini ada Sasuke!'' ujar nya panik.

''Lalu?''

''Lalu?'' Nadeshiko balik bertanya, ''Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku ini Sakura?'' tanya nya masih panik.

Rei mengangkat bahu nya,

''Dia tidak mungkin tahu selama kau tidak bertingkah mencuriga kan.'' ujar Rei.

''Sekarang tarik napas, lalu keluar kan,'' Nadeshiko mengikuti instruksi ayah nya. Hal ini selalu Rei beri kan pada Nadeshiko jika mengalami situasi seperti ini.

''Tarik napas, keluar kan, tarik napas... keluarkan... Dan sekarang kau masuk kembali ke sana dan anggap saja Sasuke itu tidak ada.'' ujar Rei dan sebuah senyuman tergambar diwajah nya saat Nadeshiko mengangguk.

|?.?|

Pemotretan hari ini berhasil, Nadeshiko berterima kasih kepada ayah nya dan 2 asisten nya karena berkat mereka sesi pemotretan bisa berjalan lancar walau ada Sasuke disana. Bagaimana Nadeshiko bisa berhasil? Dan trik apa yang di lakukan ayah nya dan 2 asisten nya untuk membuat Nadeshiko bersikap santai?

Tapi itu tidak akan di bahas karena author nya yang terlalu malas untuk membuat flashback. Tapi inti nya, Nadeshiko bisa merasa santai karena ayah nya dan 2 asisten nya melakukan hal-hal konyol pada Sasuke. Dan bisa di ppasti kan si bungsu Uchiha itu pasti membenci para asisten Nadeshiko dan tidak akan membantu Itachi lagi.

Nadeshiko tersenyum sendiri-sendiri bila mengingat kejadian tadi, sekarang gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju parkiran di mana ayah dan 2 asisten nya sudah menunggu di sana.

Tap,

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Nadeshiko, wajah tampan nya menatap Nadeshiko dengan datar, dingin atau misterius? Entah lah yang pasti tatapan itu sukses membuat Nadeshiko memancar kan aura siaga nya.

''Oh, hai..'' sahut Nadeshiko mencoba ramah pada Sasuke yang terus menatap nya lurus, onyx meet emerald.

5 detik berlalu dan Sasuke tidak ada mengatakan apa-apa, niat untuk memberi Nadeshiko jalan pun seperti tidak ada dan semenit juga sudah berlalu. Butiran-butiran keringat dingin mengalir diwajah nya.

''Kau tidak asing,'' ujar Sasuke, dia memandang Nadeshiko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

''Ng- mungkin kau me-melihat ku di tv..?'' gumam Nadeshiko takut-takut.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ''Tidak, bukan di tv. Kau...''

''A-aku Nadeshiko! Salam kenal.'' seru Nadeshiko tiba-tiba dan memperkenal kan diri yang sebenar nya sangat tidak perlu. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Nadeshiko?

'Aku tau kau Nadeshiko' batin Sasuke memutar bola mata nya.

''Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?'' tanya Nadeshiko sok akrab tapi malah terlihat aneh.

''Baik lah, Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa.'' Nadeshiko segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke selagi ada kesempatan.

|u.u|

''TTEEMMMHHEEE!'' makhluk pirang bermata biru safir berlari sembari meneriaki nama teman nya. Dia lah Namikaze Naruto, teman baik nya Uchiha Sasuke (mungkin). Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

''Teme, teme, teme!'' seru Naruto seperti orang kerasukan.

''Hn?'' tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalih kan pandangan nya dari ponsel nya.

''Ku dengar kemarin model Itachi-san Nadeshiko ya?''

''Hn.''

''Kau ada minta tanda tangan dia?''

Sasuke menggeleng, ''Tidak,''

''Apa? Teme buodoh!'' teriak Naruto tanpa memikir akibat dari ucapan nya.

Buaghk!

''ADAOUW!'' Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Buku kamus (emang nya ada?) yang tebal nya mencapai 8 cm mendarat mulus di kepala duren nya.

''Jangan bilang aku bodoh, dobe. Aku bukan kau yang pantas di bilang bodoh,'' kata Sasuke narsis sedang kan Naruto manyun.

''Teme PD!'' seru nya.

''Huh! Bagusan aku cari Hinata-chan saja. Dah, teme jangan rindu pada ku ya?'' ujar Naruto yang entah ke sambet banci kaleng mana. Laki-laki itu berlari menyusul Hinata yang berada di kelas.

''HINATA-CHAN, MAIN YUK!'' teriak nya. Sasuke menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya melihat tingkah makhluk itu.

'Aku heran selama ini, dia itu manusia atau bukan sih?' batin Sasuke asal.

Sasuke kembali sadar dari lamunan nya saat sosok pink melintas di depan nya. Secara refleks Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

''Hei pink, ada yang ingin ku tanya kan pada mu,''

|n.n|

Sasuke menyeret Sakura ke atap sekolah, di mana di sana lah tempat yang paling sepi dari keberadaan siswa-siswa lain nya.

''Ada apa sih, Sas?'' tanya Sakura heran pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapan nya.

''Kau Nadeshiko?'' tanya Sasuke to the poin, tapi tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan melainkan seperti pernyataan.

''Hah?'' Sakura kaget setengah mati dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

'Mampus!' batin nya.

''K-kau bicara apa Sasuke..? Aku.. Tidak me..ngerti..'' kata Sakura yang mulai gugup.

Sasuke menatap nya dalam dan Sakura benci itu.

''Jangan kira aku tidak tahu tentang mu, Sakura.'' ujar nya datar.

Sakura memejam mata, ini lah cara untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

'Mampus kau Haruno Sakura, hari ini hari terakhir kau melihat indah nya dunia(?).'

''Aku tidak menyangka Nadeshiko yang aku lihat di layar kaca adalah kau Haruno Sakura,'' Sasuke berbicara lagi dan Sakura masih diam di tempat nya yang ada di pikiran nya saat ini adalah..lari! Lari dari ketua OSIS menyebalkan ini.

''Hei, tidak sopan jika ada orang bicara pada mu tapi kau sendiri tutup mata dan diam begitu,''

Sakura terpaksa membuka mata nya mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan kembali ditatap mata onyx itu. Sasuke kemudian melangkah mendekat dan refleks Sakura melangkah mundur.

''Kenapa diam?'' tanya Sasuke, ada senyuman mengejek di wajah tampan nya dan Sakura juga benci itu.

'Tenang Sakura, dia tidak ada bukti yang membukti kan mu Nadeshiko,' pikir Sakura.

''Apa kau bicara kan Sasuke? Aku Nadeshiko? tidak mungkin,'' akhir nya Sakura bicara.

Sakura mendesah, ''Kau mengigau Sas, apa kau sakit?'' tanya Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura cemas. Ia meletakkan punggung tangan nya ke dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dari dahi nya dan menggenggam nya karena laki-laki itu melihat gerakan Sakura yang mau kabur.

''Kau tahu aku tahu kau sakit dan aku tahu kau tahu itu,'' ujar Sakura yang mulai ngawur karena panik bahkan author pun tidak mengerti apa yang di kata kan nya apalagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas nya, ''Akui saja,''

''Uchiha Sasuke, kau tidak boleh menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti,'' ujar Sakura yang mulai menguasai diri nya, ''Well, aku senang kau menuduh ku Nadeshiko, karena dia adalah wanita sukses yang cantik dan aku merasa terhormat.''

Sasuke memutar bola mata nya bosan, ''Kau ini memang keras kepala,'' kata nya.

''Kau juga menyebal kan!'' Sakura menyahut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari dalam saku dan mencari sesuatu.

''Aku ada bukti nya,'' ujar laki-laki itu singkat dan sukses membuat Sakura berkomat-kamit lagi meminta pertolongan dari yang di atas.

_''Hei, ada apa?'' _terdengar suara parau laki-laki dari ponsel Sasuke. Di susuli suara lain nya.

_''Tousan, di sini ada Sasuke!''_

_''Lalu?''_

Sasuke tersenyum melihat eksperi Sakura mendengar rekaman itu.

_''Lalu? Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku ini Sakura?_

_''Dia tidak mungkin tahu selama kau tidak bertingkah mencurigakan.''_

''Kau merekam pembicaraan ku bersama ayahku?'' tanya Sakura tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku lagi saat rekaman itu sudah selesai.

''Sak, aku tidak merekam mu tapi Nadeshiko dan ayah nya,''

''Itu sama saja, dodol! A-'' Sakura menutup mulut nya. Aku keceplosan!, batin nya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, 'Bingo'

''Akhir nya kau mengaku juga,'' ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang menatap nya geram. Dia menjebak ku! Dasar patat ayam.

''Iya! Aku Nadeshiko. Puas kau?'' aku Sakura pada akhirnya, ''Jadi kau mau apa? Menyebar kan nya ke orang-orang?'' tanya Sakura emosi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan,

''Boleh juga usul mu,'' Sakura gondok seketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

''Apa lagi kakak ku berkerja di agensi majalah dan itu akan mempermudah ku untuk menyebar kan rahasia terbesar Nadeshiko,'' Sasuke memberi tekanan pada kata-kata terakhir nya.

'Sasuke menyebalkan! mati saja kau pantat ayam!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

''Jangan..'' kata Sakura pelan. Dia sudah capek menghadapi ketua OSIS ini.

''Hn?'' Sasuke pura-pura tidak dengar.

''Jangan,'' ulang Sakura.

''Apa?''

''Aku bilang jangan disebarkan ayam!'' teriak Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, hh.. perasaan nya hari ini sangat senang karena bisa mengerjai cewek yang super duper berisik dan berani menantang nya plus tahu rahasia besar cewek itu.

''Baik lah, aku tidak akan menyebar kan nya tapi ..perkataanku.'' ujar Sasuke dengan amat sangat jelas.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, ''Tidak mau! Emang nya kau pikir kau siapa?''

''Aku Uchiha Sasuke yang tahu rahasia besar nya Haruno Sakura!'' jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa melawan lagi.

''Dan jangan sekali-kali kau membantah ku karena selain rekaman aku juga punya foto mu saat itu,'' ujar Sasuke yang berlalu meninggal kan Sakura.

''AKU BENCI PADA MU SASUKE!'' teriak gadis pink itu pada Sasuke yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

''Hari-hari ke depan ku bakal menyenang kan.'' gumam Sasuke.

-Tzudzuku-

PUAH! Akhir nya selesai juga.. XD Saya sempat buntu di tengah jalan saat membuat chap.2 ini jadi maaf kan lah jika ada alur cerita yang maksa banget m(_'_)m

Dan seperti biasa jika ada bagian yang kalian tidak mengerti tanya kan saja melalui review..

Tapi sebelum menutup perbincangan kali ini saya balas review dulu.. :)

N.P.N-11CC (betul gk tlsan nya?)

Ini udah di updet dan salam hangat juga :)

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

MissUchiha

Makasih udh muji karya saya :D

iya ini lagu yg judul Blue Bird, kalo bingung mw cari lirik langsung aja buka google pasti ketemu kok asal tw judul lagu nya saja..

Thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

R-chan

makasih udh muji :D

dan thanks udh udah review, review lagi? XD

chippyu

Sasuke nya menyebal kan ya? Haha di situ lah daya tarik nya XD

makasih atas saran nya, di sini saya juga memberbaiki misstypo saya,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Ha ha

haha ini udh di lanjutin haha,

thanks ya udh review ha ha, review lagi ha ha? XD

Mila Mitsuhiko

Ngerti ya? Tadi nya saya agak gk PD waktu mw publish karena takut yang baca gk ngerti..

Lagu MC yg itu? Ya, saya tahu itu, penting kok karena saya penggemar berat nya Miley Cyrus

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Tori-chan Nadeshiko

Wah, saya gk tw kalau nama kamu sama kyk nm yg di fic ini.. Tp gk apa lah ya?

Ini udh di updet,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Uchiha Kazuma

Hai juga Kazuma, jangan panggil saya senpai saya pemula di sini..panggil Rinko saja ya? :)

Sasuke pny rasa ke Sakura? Saya juga tidak tahu tanya kan saja langsung ke Sasuke nya -plak! Emg nya bisa?-

ini udh di updet,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Azuka Kanahara

terima kasih, saya juga penggemar Miley cyrus :D

dan makasih udh ngingetin tlsan Hannah Montana (tuh udh betul kan tlsan nya?) saya ragu tlsan nya yg benar sprti apa karena udh lama gk nonton..

Iya, saya juga sudah tahu dari kakak saya, sitkom HM juga sampai di season 3 saja kan? :'(

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Aurellia Uchiha

Ini udh di updet Aurellia-chan tapi maaf ya kalau lama ^^'

sasuke sdh tw kok tuh cerita nya di atas :)

kalau adegan romance nya belum ada di chap ini mungkin di chap depan, pasti! Tangan saya juga sudah gatal untuk membuat adegan mereka bermesraan tapi tunggu waktu yang pas.. ^^''

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Rievectha Herbst

karena waktu saya menulis ini sudah sore jadi sya mengucap kan konnichiwa saja ya?

Konnichiwa,

salam kenal juga ^^

penggemar HM jg ya? Sama kyk saya

ini sudah di updet,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Rii-chan Yu-maeda

gk pendek ya? Syukur lah.. ^^

makasih, ini juga sudah di updet,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Ok, sekian sepatah dua kata dari saya..

Review please? ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

NADESHIKO

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi oji-san, saya hanya auhtor GJ yang nyewa para karakter Naruto dan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi jepang dan barat..

Warning : Fic di cerita ini terinspirasi dari sitkom Hannah Montana. AU, Abal, Don't like? Don't Read!

Pairings : SasuSaku (again!)

Rated : T, gk berani bikin yang lebih dari itu.. T^T

|^.^|

ENJOY

Chapter 3 : Haruno Sakura.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

''DASAR PANTAT AYAM! MENYURUH ORANG SEENAK JIDAT! KU KUTUK BARU TAHU RASA KAU!'' teriak Sakura emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini Sasuke benar-benar menjadikan Sakura seolah budak pribadinya, dia menyuruh Sakura ini-itu kesana-kesini dan sekarang diam menyuruh Sakura membersihkan ruang klub olahraga yang kotornya naujubillah!

Katanya Pak Oro -yang biasa membersihkan ruang klub- sakit jadi Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk membersihkannya. Mulanya gadis pink itu sempat menolak mentah-mentah tapi dia langsung menurut saat Sasuke mengancam dengan 'rekaman' yang ia miliki.

Sudah sejam Sakura membersihkan ruangan itu yang sekarang sudah hampir bersih, tinggal menyimpan barang-barang klub di loker, batinnya.

Clek clek..

Terntaya pintu lokernya macet sehingga tidak bisa dibuka dan itu juga memancing emosi Sakura lagi,

''DASAR LOKER TUA JELEK! KAU MAU KU KUTUK JUGA? KU KUTUK KAU! KU KUTUK BERSAMA KETUA OSIS JELEK ITU!'' teriak Sakura lagi. Jika ada orang di situ pastilah dia akan mengira Sakura itu cewek gila yang tersiksa gara-gara pintu loker(?).

Tiba-tiba ada tangan laki-laki dari arah belakang Sakura. Tangan itu mendobrak(?) pintu loker yang akhirnya terbuka.

''Memang loker ini sudah tua, jadi ada teknis khusus untuk membukanya.'' kata laki-laki itu sembari menolong Sakura memasukkan barang-barang ke loker.

''Sa-sasori..'' Sakura terperangah melihat orang yang menolongnya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil,

''Kau yang bersihkan ruangan klub ini?'' tanyanya ramah.

''Ng.. Iya..'' jawab Sakura gugup. ''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Sakura balik bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum (author:Sasori-nya gila kali ya? Dr tadi senyum2 sendiri..*di injek2 FC Sasori*).

''Aku hanya lewat dan tiba-tiba aku melihat siswi yang berteriak pada loker.'' wajah Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Sasori.

|o.o|

Laki-laki bermata onyx itu sudah berkali-kali melihat jam tangan hitamnya. Lama sekali wanita itu, batinnya.

''Apa sebaiknya ku susul saja..'' gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura di ruang klub.

''Anak itu selalu lelet jika di suruh,''

Dengan setengah berlari Sasuke menuju klub olahraga yang letakknya di lantai 2 gedung sekolah. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat laki-laki itu sudah berada didepan pintu dan melihat Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan laki-laki berambut merah. Ada rasa tidak senang saat melihat Sakura tersenyum-senyum pada laki-laki itu.

Dan tanpa dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

''Sakura,'' panggilnya membuat yang punya nama menoleh begitu juga Sasori.

''Sasuke..''

Sakura terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke apalagi saat laki-laki itu manarik tangannya.

''Ayo pulang,'' ujar Sasuke datar dan dingin.

''Eh, tunggu dulu Sas..'' Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya namun sia-sia. Tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

Sasori yang melihat itu malah menarik tangan Sakura yang satunya sambil berkata, ''Maaf Ketua, jika Sakura tidak mau jangan dipaksa.'' ujarnya pada Sasuke.

''Aku tidak memaksa.'' Sasuke menatap Sasori tajam.

''Oh ya?'' tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Sasuke naik pitam(?).

Sakura yang merasa situasi semakin panas mulai mengambil tindakan,

''Sudahlah Sasuke, ayo kita pulang..'' kata Sakura pada Sasuke kemudian melepaskan genggaman Sasori ditangannya.

|$.$|

''Kenapa kau jadi kasar begitu sih?'' tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di mobil Sasuke.

Sejak Sasuke tahu rahasia Sakura, Sakura menjadi sering pulang-pergi dengan diantar Sasuke. Dan Rei pun sudah tahu kalau Sasuke mengetahui rahasia anaknya.

''Bodoh.'' gumam Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat didengar Sakura.

''Kau yang bodoh..'' Sakura manyun.

Sasuke menghela napas, ''Tadi ayahmu nelpon, katanya kita di suruh ke taman bermain di pusat kota.'' kata Sasuke mengalihkan suasana.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

''He? Kenapa ayah tidak langsung beritahu aku?'' tanyanya.

''Mana aku tahu!''

''Ya sudahlah, cepat ke sana.'' seru Sakura setengah berteriak.

''Berisik..'' gumam Sasuke.

|+.+|

Setelah mengemudi sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya duo S itu sampai di taman bermain di pusat kota. Taman bermain itu mencangkup beberapa wahana bermain dan cafe.

''Dimana ayah mu?'' tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang celingak-celinguk mencari ayahnya yang katanya bersama Deidara dan Anko.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

''Tidak tahu, di telepon saja.''

''Kau saja, dia kan ayah mu.'' kata Sasuke santai sedangkan Sakura menatapnya jengkel. Udah menyebalkan pelit pula, batinnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menghubungi ayahnya,

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut...

''Telepon yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi..''

Sakura menutup nelponnya, ''Tidak diangkat,'' ujarnya pada Sasuke.

''Coba lagi atau hubungi asisten mu itu.'' usul Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menghubungi 2 asistennya.

Tuut tuut tuut..

Sakura menelpon Anko tapi tidak angkat juga, lalu dia menghubungi Deidara dan nomornya tidak aktif.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, ''Satu pun telpon ku tidak ada yang angkat.''

''Cih! Orang-orang mu itu merepotkan..'' delik Sasuke.

''Lalu sekarang bagimana?'' Sakura bingung.

''Ya sudah kita pulang saja.''

''Nanggung... Kita sudah disini. Kita main saja ya?'' tanya Sakura. Sasuke memutar bolanya.

''Ya sudah.. Seterah kau saja.'' ujarnya pasrah.

Selama disana, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat Sakura menariknya ke wahana-wahana di taman bermain itu. Dan setelah bermain beberapa wahana, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk makan di salah satu cafe.

''Silakan.. Mau pesan apa?'' tanya sang pelayan dengan ramah sembari menyodorkan daftar menu.

''Sasuke?''

Sasuke menoleh saat sang pelayan memanggil namanya.

''Temari-san,''

''Sasuke, ternyata kau. Ku pikir siapa.'' kata wanita yang bernama Temari itu.

''Temari-san, kerja disini?'' tanya Sasuke pada wanita berkuncir empat itu. Temari mengagguk.

''Aku kerja sambilan disini. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu liburan kuliah ku,'' ujarnya. ''Baiklah Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?'' tanyanya.

''Chiken katsu dan cappuchino,'' pesanan Sasuke langsung dicatat Temari.

''Anda?'' tanya Temari pada Sakura.

''Spaggeti dan jus strawberry.''

''Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya,'' kata Temari kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

''Dia siapa?'' tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

''Temari? Dia itu kakaknya Gaara. Kau tidak tahu?''

Sakura menggeleng, ''Gaara tidak pernah cerita.''

''Sudahlah, coba kau hubungi ayah mu lagi,'' usul Sasuke.

''Sudah ku sms kalau kita menunggu di sini, cepat atau lambat dia pasti ke sini kok,'' ujar Sakura sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

''Cafe ini sepi ya?'' Sakura melihat hanya sekitar 5 orang yang berada di cafe ini termasuk mereka.

''Hn, mungkin para pengunjung banyak bawa makanan sendiri dari rumah.'' ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk.

|&.&|

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit akhirnya pesan mereka datang juga.

''Maaf menunggu lama,'' ujar Temari seraya meletakkan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura di atas meja.

''Ng.. Temari-san, itu panggung ya?'' tanya Sakura, tangannya menunjuk ke arah ruang depan cafe. Ada panggung yang tidak begitu besar, disana juga ada alat-alat musik band seperti drum, gitar dan piano.

''Oh itu, ya itu panggung. Hari ini band kami tidak bisa datang, biasanya kalau mereka datang cafe ini pasti tidak sesepi ini,'' Temari terlihat kecewa.

''Oh..'' mulut Sakura membentuk huruf O.

''Baiklah, selamat menikmati.'' ujar Temari kemudian permisi pergi.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Sasuke curiga. Laki-laki onyx itu melihat suatu rencana dikepala pink Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dan mulai melahap makanannya.

''Kau mau berubah menjadi Nadeshiko lalu bernyanyi di panggung itu untuk menarik pengunjung?'' tanya Sasuke, tepat dengan pemikiran Sakura.

Gadis pink itu mangangguk cepat, ''Bagaimana menurut mu? Apa mungkin berhasil?'' tanyanya.

''Mungkin, memangnya kau membawa wig, contact lens merah mu dan baju ganti?'' Sasuke balik bertanya.

''Tentu saja, setiap hari ku bawa ke mana-mana.'' jawab Sakura.

''Ya sudah terserah..''

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya (baca:makan).

|T.T|

Sasuke's POV

Bisa ku lihat ekspresi Temari-san, dan pemilik cafe ini memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya karena kedatangan Nadeshiko secara tiba-tiba di cafe mereka. Dan manager cafe ini langsung menawarkan Nadeshiko untuk bernyanyi di cafe miliknya yang langsung diterima oleh penyanyi berambut hitam itu, karena inilah tujuan utamanya.

''Silakan Nadeshiko-san.'' kulihat Temari tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Nadeshiko naik ke panggung.

Pandangan para pengunjung yang melihat itu langsung tertuju padanya, mereka berbisik-bisik dan langsung mengeluarkan ponsel kameranya.

Tepuk tangan langsung bergema -walaupun tidak terlalu riuh karena mengingat pengunjung yang berada di cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai- saat penyanyi itu duduk dikursi kecil sambil memangku gitar klasik, didepannya juga sudah ada microfon.

Setelah menyapa pengunjung di cafe itu, Nadeshiko memulai bernyanyi.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreamin_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_''You'll never reach it''_

Nadeshiko tersenyum disela-sela nyanyiannya. Ku perhatikan dia selalu menolak padangan ku, entah apa maksudnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, orang-orang pada berdatangan dan dalam sekejap saja cafe ini menjadi ramai bahkan ada pengunjung yang berdiri diluar cafe. Aku salut pada penyanyi ini terutama pada Sakura bukan Nadeshiko. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu faktor apa yang mendorong gadis pink itu untuk terjun ke dunia entertainmen, bahkan alasan Sakura untuk merahasiakan identitasnya aku juga tidak tahu.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_But sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

Suasana menjadi hening, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya terhanyut dalam petikan gitar dan suara merdu penyanyi itu sampai nada terakhir pada lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Dan tepuk tanganpun langsung terdengar dan kali ini terdengar lebih riuh yang menandakan betapa ramainya orang yang menyaksikan 'pertunjukan dadakan' Nadeshiko ini.

Bahkan tak sedikit pengunjung yang naik ke atas panggung dan minta tanda tangan serta foto bersama.

''Sasuke!'' suara laki-laki paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan ku. Aku manoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat ayah Sakura dan 2 asistennya sedang menyusul ku.

''Paman.'' ayah Sakura dan asistennya yang tak salah bernama Anko dan Deidara itu duduk satu meja dengan ku.

''Kenapa Sakura bisa manggung? Perasaan ku dia tidak ada schedule hari ini?'' tanya ayah Sakura heran begitu juga 2 asistennya.

''Dia yang minta sendiri, dia bilang mau membantu agar cafe ini menjadi ramai pengunjungnya.'' jelasku. Ayah Sakura tersenyum dan hanya menganguk-ngangguk melihat putri satu-satunya diatas panggung.

End Sasuke's POV

|T.T|

''Setelah ini kita mau kemana?'' tanya Sakura saat 'pekerjaannya' menjadi Nadeshiko sudah usai, Temari dan manager cafenya pun berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena berkat Nadeshiko, cafe mereka manjadi ramai pengunjung.

''Pulang aja ya, un? Aku capek, un...'' Deidara mengeluh.

''Ya sudah kita pulang saja.'' ujar Rei pada akhirnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Drrrttt.. Drtt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rei berdering, dengan segera laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengangkat teleponnya.

''Moshi-moshi..'' sapa Rei pada orang yang menelponnya.

''Iya, dok... Apa?''

''..Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana.'' Rei memutuskan sabungan teleponnya.

''Ada apa Tousan?'' tanya Sakura penasaran karena melihat air muka ayahnya.

''Kita harus ke rumah sakit. Ibu mu kritis..'' suara Rei terdengar lemah dan sukses membuat mata Sakura terbelalak sempurna.

''Apa? Kalau begitu kita harus kesana Tousan!'' seru Sakura cemas.

Rei mengangguk. Dan mereka berlima pun menuju parkiran untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

|o.o|

''Kondisinya kembali kritis. Dan kali ini kami akan berusaha lagi untuk menolongnya, tapi jika memang tidak ada kesempatan, kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Alat-alat pembantu kehidupannya juga terpaksa dicabut.''

Rei menjadi lemas mendengar penjelasan dokter diruang UGD. Mata hijaunya menatap sendu kearah wanita berambut merah muda yang sudah setahun terbaring diranjang rumah sakit itu.

''Baiklah, tapi usahakan lah, dok. Berapapun biayanya akan saya bayar.''

Dokter itu terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk, ''Akan kami usahakan, tuan Haruno.'' katanya.

|z.z|

Sasuke, Sakura, Anko dan Deidara duduk diruang tunggu. Mereka berempat berdoa dalam hati walaupun Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sempat terbayang di otaknya untuk bertanya kepada Sakura, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Wajah cantik gadis itu sudah basah, air mata terus turun dari mata emerald. Dan entah kesambet apa, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, memberi ketenangan melalui sentuhan kecil itu.

''Ng.. Aku dan Deidara mau beli makan malam dulu di kantin RS. Kalian mau?'' tanya Anko kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk sekaligus mewakili Sakura yang masih diam. Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Anko dan Deidara pun segera pergi.

''Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'' tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, emerald meet onyx, wanita pink itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

''Yang ada diruang UGD itu ibu ku. Sudah setahun ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ibu ku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang karena alat bantu kehidupan yang berada ditubuhnya, kata Tousan jika alat-alat itu dicabut maka nyawa Kaasan tidak akan tertolong lagi.'' pandangan Sakura kembali buyar karena air mata yang kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dan sekali pejaman mata air mata itu pun tumpah.

Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura, dan wanita itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

''Satu tahu yang lalu, saat aku dan Tousan tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Kaasan, Deidara dan Anko datang, mereka menawarkan aku untuk menjadi artis.''

''Kenapa mereka bisa menawarkan mu menjadi artis?'' Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke walau masih berlinang air mata.

''Alasan konyol. Mereka bilang sejak pertama kali melihatku bernyanyi saat difestival tahun baru mereka langsung tertarik.''

''Lalu kenapa harus menjadi Nadeshiko untuk menjadi penyanyi?'' tanya Sasuke lagi.

''Ayahku yang minta. Katanya sih agar aku bisa menjalani hari-hari ku layaknya orang biasa jika menjadi 'Sakura'.''

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, sekarang dia sudah tahu apa alasan gadis dihadapannya ini melakukan itu semua. Itu semata-mata hanya untuk ibunya.

''Hn, sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa agar ibumu baik-baik saja.'' ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke.

''Kau tahu, Sasuke?''

''Hn?''

''Ayahku bukan ayahku..''

''Hn?''

.

.

-Tzudzuku-

Saya tau kalo udpetnya lama, saya tau kalo chapter 3 ini jelek, saya tau dalam ilmu kedokteran yang saya tulis di atas sok tau banget.. *nunduk2*

Sekali lagi maafkanlah jika saya terlalu lama updet chapter ini, dan maaf juga romancenya dikit.

Sekarang gk mau banyak omong dulu, saya mau balas review aja..

- R-chan

Siapa dulu yang ngajarin Sasuke sampai bisa pinter kayak gitu? Ya pasti gurunya donk -plakk!-

Thanks udah review, review lagi? XD

- Azuka Kanahara

Iya, si pantat ayam itu udah tau *di chidori*. Kecepatan? Saya pikir juga begitu malahan rencananya saya mau Sasuke itu taunya di chap.4 atau 5 gitu tapi saya pikir2 kan lagi Sasuke itu penting bagi Nadeshiko jadi lah dia harus tau diawal2 chap. HM aja Lily nya tau kalo Miley itu Hannah di chap.1, lebih cepetan mana?

Itachi? Aku usahain deh, tapi gk di chap ini. Oh iya, terima kasih saranya. HM the movie saya juga sudah nonton, saya suka lagu The Besh Of Both World yang dinyanyiin Hannah wkt kena kelapa X). Itu The Climb nya *nunjuk ke atas*

Thanks udah review, review lagi? XD

- Uchiha Kazuma

Iya, itu ada kalimat yang entah kenapa jadi hilang saat sudah dipublish ==', terima kasih sudah ngingetin berkat anda saya jadi tau..

Kependekan? Mungkin ya, saya juga tidak nyadar *di getok Kazuma*

Thanks udah review, review lagi? XD

- MissUchiha

Hai, miss. Kalo anda MissUchiha berarti saya MissSabaku, haha XD

Terima kasih pujiannya.. :) review lagi? XD

- Smiley

hai, nama anda seperti nama asli Miley ya? :)

gk apa-apa.

Yg jadi jake n lily gk ada di sini. Tapi yang jd mikayla nya ada yaitu Karin ==' walaupun saya tidak rela makhluk itu menjadi Mikayla yg tak lain adalah saudara kembar saya sendiri *ditendang* yaitu Selena Gomez tp saya rasa dia lah yang paling cocok.

Thanks udah review, review lagi? XD

- Aurellia Uchiha

sip! Oh iya gomen, disini adegan romancenya dikit banget.. Lain kali aja ya? Hhehe..

Thanks udh review, review lagi?

- May-Chan

Ini udah diupdet..

Thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- Rievecthe Herbst

iya betul tulisannya..

Ini udah diupdet tp maaf y lama?

Thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- chippyu

X)

ini udh diupdet,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

jgn muji pantat ayam itu ntar pantat ayam-nya jadi pantat kalkun lho(?)..

Ini udh di updet,

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- N.P.C- 11CC

salam hangat juga, X)

ini udh diupdet,

thanks udh review, review lgi? XD

- Risle-coe

iya gk apa-apa :)

curiga apa tuh?

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Yap, cut! Terima kasih review nya di chap lalu sekarang review lagi? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

NADESHIKO

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi oji-san, saya hanya author Gj yang menyewa para karakter Naruto dan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi jepang dan barat..

Warning : Fic di cerita ini terinspirasi dari sitkom Hannah Montana. AU, Abal, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairings : SasuSaku (again!)

Rated : T, gk berani bikin yang lebih dari itu.. T^T

|^.^|

ENJOY

Chapter 4 : Karin

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne_

_Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari_

_Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou_

_It's gonna rain!(1)_

Nadeshiko, host dan penonton di studio bertepuk tangan setelah Karin selesai bernyanyi. Gadis merah itu kembali duduk disamping Nadeshiko.

''Ya, permirsa. Itulah penampilan dari penyanyi berbakat kita, Karin. Dan jangan kemana-mana, kami akan kembali lagi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.'' ujar si pembawa acara atau host meng-break acara miliknya. Setelah itu dia permisi sebentar meninggal studio.

Hari ini Nadeshiko menjadi bintang tamu suatu acara disalah satu studio tv bersama Karin, gadis berambut merah yang juga berprofesi sebagai penyanyi.

''Lagu yang bagus.'' puji Nadeshiko yang mencoba ramah, walaupun Karin seorang penyanyi yang juga terkenal, bukan berarti Nadeshiko harus menbencinya dan menganggap cewek itu saingannya didunia entertaint kan?

''Terima kasih.'' Karin membalas singkat.

Nadeshiko tersenyum, ''Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman..'' ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Karin memandang Nadeshiko.

''Tidak mungkin, aku membenci mu.''

''Hahahah.. Apa?'' tanya Nadeshiko setengah berteriak.

''Ya, aku membenci mu. Aku akan mengahancurkan karir mu agar aku tidak ada saingan lagi.''

Nadeshiko melongo mendengar ucapan Karin. Ok! Perkiraan Nadeshiko yang harus bersikap ramah pada makhluk merah itu di-co-ret!

''Oh ya? Aku juga membenci mu Karin!'' serunya jengkel setengah idup!

Belum sempat Karin membalas perkataan Nadeshiko, host yang tadi kembali pertandakan acara akan segera dimulai lagi.

Nadeshiko dan Karin pun membenahi diri dan memasang senyum.

''Terima kasih masih bersama kami dan 2 bintang tamu yang luar binasa..ehem! Maksud saya luar biasa yaitu Nadeshiko dan Karin.'' ujar si host. Host itu kemudian memandang Nadeshiko dan Karin yang berada disampingnya.

''Baiklah, Nadeshiko, Karin, kami mau bertanya sedikit. Disini kami melihat kalian berdua itu sangat akrab ya?'' tanya si host.

'Salah besar!' batin Nadeshiko.

''Oh ya, tentu saja.'' Karin men-iya'kan pertanyaan si host itu dan merangkul pundak Nadeshiko dengan sok akrab.

''Hahaha.. Ya kami SANGAT akrab.'' Nadeshiko memberi penekanan pada katanya dan balik merangkul Karin.

|n.n|

Bruk!

Nadeshiko memukul meja riasnya diruang make up.

''MENYEBALKAN!'' teriak gadis berambut hitam itu.

''Akan kumasukkan nama mu itu ke daftar orang yang akan ku kutuk bersama Sasuke!'' serunya geram.

''Hey, hey, kenapa ada nama ku?'' tanya Sasuke yang juga berada diruangan itu bersama Deidara dan Anko. Rei tidak bisa menemani Nadeshiko syuting karena dia ada perlu dirumah sakit.

Nadeshiko menoleh ke laki-laki onyx dibelakangnya. Dan memasang wajah merenggut.

''Karna kau juga salah satu orang yang pernah membuat ku kesal.'' delik Nadeshiko.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat,

''Oh ya? Gini-gini orang yang pernah membuatmu kesal ini juga pernah berjasa padamu.''

''Hah? Berjasa apaan?'' tanya Nadeshiko heran.

''Berjasa karena pernah meminjamkan bahunya kepada gadis berambut pink untuk menangis.'' Sasuke menyerigai melihat wajah Nadeshiko blushing.

''Ja-jangan ungkit-ungkit yang kemarin malam!'' Nadeshiko mencoba menyembunyikan blushingnya.

''Iya, un. Aku juga liat Nadeshika tidur dibahu Sasuke, un.'' timpal Deidara.

''Jangan ikut-ikutan, Dei!'' Nadeshiko melempar alat riasnya ke Deidara dan Sasuke yang tertawa kecil.

.

Flashback

''Kau tahu Sasuke?'' tanya Sakura dibahu Sasuke.

''Hn?''

Sakura mengelap air matanya yang mengalir dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum bicara.

''Ayahku bukan ayahku.''

''Hn?'' Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

''Apa maksud mu?'' tanyanya dengan memindahkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura sehingga gadis pink itu juga terpaksa duduk tegak (maksudnya tidak menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke lagi).

''Rei Haruno itu bukan ayahku tapi dia adalah saudara kembar ayah kandungku.'' Sakura menyunggikan senyuman kecil.

''Ayah kandungku itu suka berjudi dan sering pulang ke rumah bersama wanita lain,'' benda bening kembali mengalir dipipi mulusnya. ''Padahal waktu itu ibuku sudah mulai sakit-sakitan. Hingga akhirnya penyakit ibu makin parah, tapi ayah kandungku tidak memperdulikan ibuku saat itu.'' mata emerald Sakura terlihat marah.

''Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa mendatangi paman ku, Rei Haruno,'' senyuman kembali terlukis diwajah Sakura saat menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu.

''Dia yang membawa ibu ke rumah sakit dan mengurus semuanya. Aku sempat merasa lega saat itu tapi tak lama kemudian ada orang yang tidak kukenal datang ke rumah. Mereka mencari ayah ku.'' Sakura memandang Sasuke yang diam, terlihat laki-laki onyx itu tidak ada niat untuk memotong pembicaraannya.

''Mereka menagih hutang, ternyata ayahku ada hutang kepada mereka kemudian lari.'' ujar Sakura.

''Kehidupan ku ini ironis, Sasuke.'' Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke. ''Aku sempat kerja sambilan dimana-mana untuk melunasi hutang ayahku itu sekaligus untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, aku tidak mau terlalu membebani paman Rei. Tapi untungnya semua itu bisa ku selesaikan, aku bersyukur bertemu Deidara dan Anko yang menawariku untuk berkerja sama dengan mereka saat itu. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal sehingga bisa membayar semua hutang ayahku dan juga perawatan ibuku.''

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

''Selama setahun ini aku hidup bersama paman Rei dan mulai melupakan ayah kandungku yang entah berada dimana. Paman Rei juga tidak keberatan saat aku memanggilnya 'Tousan'. Kami berdua selalu menunggu ibuku hingga sadar.'' itulah cerita hidup seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan semua pertanyaan di otak Sasuke hilang semua. Sekarang dia tahu, wanita manis dihadapannya ini, yang selalu dianggapnya berisik ini, mempunyai masalah keluarga yang cukup ironis.

Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian tertawa kecil,

''Aku heran kenapa bisa menceritakan kisah ku ini kepada tuan Uchiha yang super duper menyebalkan.'' ujar Sakura heran pada diri sendiri. Kini air mata tidak mengalir keluar lagi dari matanya. Entah kenapa berada didekat Sasuke bisa membuatnya tenang.

Sasuke ikut tertawa mendengarnya, ''Itu salah kau sendiri.'' komentarnya pendek.

Untuk sesaat suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening. Tidak heran suasana di rumah sakit itu hening, berhubung sekarang sudah malam dan jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.57.

Hingga akhirnya Deidara dan Anko datang sembari membawa makanan. Mereka berempat pun memakan makanan itu dan setelah itu mereka kembali menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani ibu Sakura. Rei juga sudah 2 jam lebih belum keluar dari ruang UGD.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Sasuke berdering menandakan ada sms masuk. Dengan perlahan Sasuke merogoh sakunya agar Sakura yang tertidur dibahunya tidak terganggu.

.

From : Itachi-nii

Ini sdh malam. Kau di mn? Tdk pulang?

.

Sasuke membaca pesan dari Itachi kemudian membalasnya.

.

To : Itachi-nii

Aku sdg di RS, mungkin aku plg agak malam.

.

Sasuke mengetik pesannya kemudian mengirim pesan itu. Tak lama pesannya dibalas Itachi.

.

From : Itachi-nii

Sdg apa kau di RS? Kau tdk apa2 kan?

.

.

To : Itachi-nii

Aku menjenguk rekan temanku di sini. Aniki tenang saja, aku pst plg.

.

.

From : Itachi-nii

Hn, baiklah. Hati2 mengemudi malam2!

.

.

To : Itachi-nii

Iy!

.

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Sasuke menghela napas. Memang susah mempunyai kakak yang overprotektif, batin Sasuke yang agak risih dengan sikap Itachi yang menganggapnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Sasuke kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan ikut tertidur disamping Sakura.

End Flashback.

.

Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. Saat mereka berempat tengah tertidur (SasuSaku, Anko dan Deidara), tiba-tiba Rei membangunkan mereka dan memberitahukan kabar baik, keadaan ibu Sakura kembali stabil namun masih pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Tapi cukup membuat Sakura merasa lega.

''Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Sehabis dari sini kau masih harus siaran diradio untuk lauching album terbarumu.'' Anko mengingatkan.

Nadeshiko menghela napas mendengarnya.

|p.q|

''WOOYY!'' Sakura tersedak susu kotak rasa strawberry yang diminumnya karena teriakan Ino yang membahana dikelas 3-B.

''Hey, hey, hey! Katanya bakalan ada murid baru lho.'' serunya kepada Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang tengah berkumpul.

''Cewek atau cowok?'' tanya Tenten menanggapi perkataan Ino, disampingnya Hinata sedang menepuk punggung Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk sehabis tersedak.

''Cewek. Kalian mau tau siapa dia?'' tanya Ino sok rahasiaan. Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk sedangkan Sakura yang sudah sembuh dari batuk-batuknya kembali meminum susunya dengan tampang tak perduli.

''Dia adalah..'' Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Dan terdengarlah suara instrumen musik yang entah datang dari mana.

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

''Dia itu..''

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

Jeng jeng jeng jeng...

Jeng jeng jeng je- *author ditimpuk bantal karena kelamaan*

''Dia adalah penyanyi terkenal! KARIN!''

Brush!

Sakura menyeprotkan(?) minumannya karena kaget karena mendengar perkataan Ino.

''Uhuk! Uhuk!''

''Sa-sakura-chan..'' lagi-lagi Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura.

Tenten memandang Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino, ''Ya benar, In?'' tanyanya. Ino mengangguk.

''Iya, tadi waktu aku datang dan lewat ruang kep-sek. Aku ngeliat dia disana. Katanya dia mau pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini.'' jelas Ino.

''Wuah! Sekolah kita ada artis!'' seru Tenten bangga.

''Mampus.'' gumam Sakura.

''Mampus apa Sakura-chan?'' tanya Hinata. Sakura menggeleng.

''Haha, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya?'' Sakura bangkit dari kursi.

''Jangan lama-lama, sebentar lagi masuk lho.'' pekik Ino pada Sakura yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

''Gawat, aku harus bersikap tenang selama ada wanita jadi-jadian itu,'' gumam Sakura. ''Bisa gawat jika identitas ku ketahuan.''

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh terduduk karena menabrak orang didepannya. (author : Makanya kalau jalan lihat kedepan *di shannaro Sakura*).

''Aduh..'' ringisnya.

''Maaf, Sakura.'' ujar orang itu yang ternyata Sasori. Sasori membantu Sakura berdiri.

''Kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk.

''Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Maaf ya aku tidak melihat mu.'' Sakura meminta maaf.

''Tidak, aku yang salah.'' Sasori menyunggikan senyumnya mau tak mau Sakura juga balas tersenyum.

''Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu.'' niat awal Sakura untuk toilet tidak jadi. Tapi tak apalah, batinnya.

|d.b|

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit lalu, tapi Kakashi-sensei belum juga memasuki kelas. Memang guru itu selalu telat datang, jika sudah datang telat dia pasti membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal sembari memasang wajah innocent.

Tak lama kemudian guru berambut perak itu memasuki kelas, dibalakangnya ada wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Siswa-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa ada makhluk itu disini?, tanyanya dalam hati. Diliriknya Sakura yang duduk didepannya, gadis pink itu tengah memandang Karin dengan tatapan membunuh.

''Ohayou, minna.'' sapa Kakashi.

''Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Namanya..''

''Karin, sensei.'' potong para murid minus Sasuke dan Sakura.

''Hm, ternyata kalian sudah mengenalnya.'' kata Kakashi yang dibalas tatapan 'Ya iyalah, dia kan artis' dari murid-muridnya.

''Baiklah Karin, kau boleh duduk disamping Hyuuga.'' ujar guru itu kemudian menyampaikan pelajaran untuk hari ini.

|x.x|

Sakura memandang jengkel ke arah kursi disamping Hinata itu, disana ada Karin yang tengah dikerubuti siswa-siswa lainnya. Mereka menyuruh Karin untuk bernyanyi.

_If cupid had a heart, he would make you fall_

_You'd fall in love with me in no time at all_

_If cupid had a heart, he would hear my call_

_I want him to know, I'm wanting you so(2)._

Karin menyanyikan sebagian lagunya, anak-anak pun bertepuk tangan mendengarnya.

Sumpah, suara tuh anak gak ada bagus-bagusnya!, batin Sakura.

''Sasuke-kun!'' suara cempreng Karin (bagi Sakura) membuyarkan lamunannya. Dilihatnya Karin tengah menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bicara dengan Neji didepan pintu kelas.

Hem! Larinya saja kayak banci di taman lawang gitu! Ngampirin Sasuke pula, batin Sakura lagi.

''Sasuke-kun, antar aku keliling sekolah dong. Aku kan anak baru disini.'' pinta Karin dengan nada menggoda khas banci taman lawang jika merayu om-om, Sasuke yang melihatnya saja hampir sweatdrop apalagi Sakura.

''Ya? Ya? Ya?'' Karin memohon, mau tak mau dan amat sangat terpaksa (auhtor:Sasuke segitunya ya? Tapi gk apalah haha..) Sasuke bersedia mengantarnya keliling sekolah.

''Cih! Apaan tuh, dasar pantat ayam mau aja ngantarin dia.'' gerutu Sakura.

''Sa-sakura-chan kenapa? Ce-cemburu?'' tanya Hinata takut-takut.

''Siapa yang cemburu?'' tapik Sakura.

''Ya sudahlah, aku keluar dulu. Penat!'' seru Sakura sembari keluar kelas.

Sakura melangkah menuju lapangan basket, disana ada anak laki-laki yang sedang latihan. Mata emerald Sakura menangkap sosok merah didepannya. Ada Sasori disitu, Sakura baru teringat kalau Sasori itu ternyata anak basket bahkan kapten ditimnya.

''Sakura!'' panggil Sasori. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melambai dari pinggir lapangan.

Gadis pink itu memperhatikan permainan basket Sasori,

''Keren,'' gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sasori mendribel bola menuju keranjang, dia melakukan pivot untuk menjauhkan bola dari lawannya. Dan dengan satu loncatan saja Sasori melakukan lay up dengan satu tangannya dan bola itu pun berhasil masuk dengan mulus ke keranjang. Dengan bangga laki-laki berambut merah itu persembahkan untuk Sakura.

Sakura bertepuk tangan melihatnya, ''Keren.'' teriaknya pada Sasori. Sasori tersenyum sumringah pada Sakura.

Dari kejauhan si Ketua OSIS kita melihat kejadian itu semua. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat.

''Sasuke-kun. Itu ruangan apa?'' tanya Karin pada Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikannya. Mata onyx khas Uchiha itu memandang lurus ke lapangan basket.

''Sasuke-kun!'' panggil Karin jengkel karena dikacangin.

''Apa sih?'' tanya Sasuke yang juga sedang jengkel. Ok, sepertinya mood si bungsu Uchiha itu sedang jelek.

''Itu ruang apa?'' tanya Karin menunjuk ruang klub komputer.

''Ruang klub kompu-''

''Sakura!'' ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh teriakan Sasori dari arah lapangan. Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, disana beberapa murid mengelilingi sesuatu.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Karin yang menggerutu kesal.

''Wah, Sakura pingsan. Bagaimana ini?'' tanya salah satu siswa.

''Kau sih Sai, melempar sembarangan!'' hardik Naruto pada Sai.

''Ya maaf aku tidak sengaja.''

''Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Cepat bawa ke UKS!'' seru Sasori.

''Minggir!'' terdengar suara datar yang khas. Sasuke muncul dari kerumunan dan langsung menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style.

''Kau mau apa?'' tanya Sasori pada Sasuke.

''Tentu saja membawanya ke UKS. Kalian banyak bicara. Sudah sana minggir!'' seru Sasuke. Dengan patuh orang-orang yang menghalanginya pun memberi jalan.

|u.u|

Di UKS..

''Sensei!'' Sasuke memanggil Shizune sembari meletakkan Sakura diranjang UKS.

''Ada apa Sasuke?'' tanya guru kesehatan itu.

''Sakura pingsan, dia terkena bola basket.'' Sasuke menjawab.

''Kok bisa?'' tanya guru itu lagi. Mana kutahu, batin Sasuke.

''Ya sudah, kau obati dia dengan obat-obat ini.'' Shizune sensei memberi kotak P3K pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang guru itu heran,

''Kok aku?'' tanyanya.

''Hehe.. Sensei ada tamu, Sasuke. Tidak bisa ditunda. Kau disini saja ya? Jaga Sakura sampai sadar, nanti sensei ijinkan kalian berdua pada guru pelajaran.'' ujar Shizune sensei kemudian pergi. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

''Merepotkan.'' dengusnya.

Laki-laki onyx itu membuka kotak P3K yang ada ditangannya. Didalam kotak kecil itu terdapat kain kasa, perban, obat merah, minyak kayu putih dan lain-lain.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke memandang wajah pingsan Sakura. Tangannya mengelus jidat Sakura yang memerah.

''Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan sih..'' gumam Sasuke. Dia mengambil obat oles untuk luka Sakura.

|d.b|

Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka, butuh beberapa detik mata emeraldnya untuk beradaptasi dengan ruangan di sekelilingnya.

''Sakura..'' panggil Sasuke saat wanita itu mulai sadarkan diri.

Sakura memegang kepala yang agak sakit.

''Apa yang terjadi?'' tanyanya sambil mencoba duduk.

''Kau terkena bola basket.'' jawab Sasuke. ''Nih, oles didahi mu yang terkena bola itu supaya tidak bengkak nanti.'' Sasuke menyodorkan obat itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan agak malas, mungkin gadis pink ini kurang suka dengan Sasuke karena mau menemani Karin keliling sekolah, tapi tidak mungkin juga kan Sasuke menolak mengingat si mata onyx itu merupakan ketua OSIS disekolahnya.

''Kau kenapa?'' suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

''Ha? Hm, tidak ada apa-apa.'' Sakura menggeleng kuat dan mengoleskan obat itu ke dahinya, setelah itu dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyerahkan kembali obat itu pada Sasuke.

''Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kembali ke kelas.'' ajaknya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan menyimpan obat itu ke dalam kotak lagi kemudian.

Sasuke memandangi perempuan pink didepannya itu dan entah kenapa tangan Sasuke menahan Sakura.

''Sasuke? Ad-mmpht!'' ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya Sakura sempat terkejut dan meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, Sasuke lebih kuat darinya sehingga Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya pun menjadi lemas karena sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke, kedua tangan Sakura meremas seragam Sasuke. Saat merasa pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis, Sasuke pun melepas ciumannya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka sedari tadi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi entah kemana dan Sasuke ketahui siapa itu.

''Hah.. Hah... Ke..napa?'' tanya Sakura ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah pada Sasuke.

''Kenapa apanya?'' tanyanya pura-pura bodoh.

Sakura mengankat wajahnya untuk memandang Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum sumringah.

''Kenapa mencium ku bodoh?'' tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ''Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo cepat masuk kelas.'' ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

'Sasuke mencium ku? Ciuman pertama ku..' batin Sakura dengan akspresi aneh.

.

.

Tzudzuku

.

.

Hai, ^^ chapter 4 udah ada nih. Maaf ya lama.. *sujud*

maaf juga kalau jelek, soalnya lagi gak mood tuk lanjutin nih fic karena saya baru dapat musibah *halah- malah curhat* Dan sepertinya kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas review, maaf ya? ^^ Chap depan pasti saya bales...

Ehem! Sekedar informasi, saya ada bikin fic SasuSaku lagi lho.. X) Judulnya The Twilight Saga ^^ R&R ya? *promosi*

Lagu :

(1) It's Gonna Rain dari Ost. Samurai X

(2) If Cupid Had a Heart by Selena Gomez

Ok, R&R please? XD


	5. Chapter 5

NADESHIKO

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi oji-san, saya hanya author Gj yang nyewa para karakter Naruto dan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi jepang dan barat..

Warning : Fic di cerita ini terinspirasi dari sitkom Hannah Montana. AU, Abal, Don't like, don't read!

Pairings : SasuSaku (again!).

Rated : T, gak berani bikin yang lebih dari itu.. T^T

|^.^|

ENJOY

Chapter 5 : Sasori.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

''Cetik cetik cetik,''

''Sret!''

''Ngrook..''

''Nyam..nyam..''

''Hahahaha...''

''Hn''

''Sstt..sstt..!''

Itu suara yang terdengar jika Anda semua memasuki kelas 3-A. Berbuhubung dikelas itu sedang tidak ada guru maka mereka jadi sibuk masing-masing. Ada yang berkutat serius dengan laptopnya, ada yang tidur, bergosip, makan, dan sebagainya.

Seperti wanita berambut pink diujung sana, entah kenapa jika sudah memegang laptop Apple berwarna putih dia pasti mengungsi(?) ke tempat duduk yang paling ujung, terhindar dari teman-temannya yang lain kecuali dari laki-laki bermata onyx yang duduk disampingnya.

''Apa tidak bahaya bawa laptop mu ke sekolah?'' tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sibuk melihat video Nadeshiko saat konser -menggunakan headset supaya suara videonya tidak kedengaran orang lain-.

''Tidak apa-apa. Laptop ku ini pake password.'' jawabnya bangga.

''Hn.. Coba ku tebak, pasti password mu 280393.'' ujar Sasuke datar.

''WUAH! DARI MANA KAU TAHU?'' teriak Sakura histeris sehingga murid yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. Terutama Karin yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam disekelilingnya melihat Sakura dan Sasuke begitu dekat.

''Kau kenapa Sakura?'' tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

''Haha, tidak ada apa-apa.'' jawabnya.

''Dari mana kau tahu password ku Sasuke?'' tanya Sakura dengan berbisik.

Sasuke mengambil sebelah headset Sakura dan menggunakannya ditelinga kirinya.

''75% orang di dunia ini menggunakan tanggal lahir mereka sebagai kata sandi.'' jawab Sasuke santai. Tangannya merebut mos dari tangan Sakura dan mencari folder lagu.

''Kau hebat Sasuke. Tak heran kau menjadi ketua OSIS.'' Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya saat Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

''Apa yang kau masukkan di laptop mu ini?'' tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membuka folder yang berisi foto-foto.

''He? Oh, banyak. Foto-foto aku masih kecil sampai sekarang. Foto kru-kru yang mengatasi konser ku juga ada trus ada foto Tousan, Deidara, Anko, Ino, Tenten, Hinata sampai kau juga ada.'' jawab Sakura. ''Itu pun foto waktu perpisahan SMP.'' tambahnya.

''Siapa ini?'' Sasuke menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang memakai kacamata berdiri bersama ibu Sakura.

''Tanpa ku bilang siapa itu pasti kau sudah tahu.'' Sakura menggerakkan mos yang diambilnya dari Sasuke dan menutup folder yang berisi foto ayah kandungnya itu.

''Hn,'' Sasuke menghela napasnya dan membuka folder lain yang berisikan video. Di folder itu berisi tentang kegiatan Sakura selama menjadi Nadeshiko. Ada saat Nadeshiko konser sampai saat Sakura berdandan menjadi Nadeshiko.

Tak terasa, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-murid dikelas itu berhamburan keluar kelas.

''Sak, ke kantin yuk?'' ajak Ino.

''Duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul.'' seru Sakura yang sibuk memasukkan peralatan laptopnya ke dalam tas. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk.

''Mau kemana, Sas?'' tanya Sakura saat berdiri dari kursinya.

''Rapat.'' Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Sakura hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'.

''Sibuk juga menjadi pengurus OSIS. Yang lain istirahat, mereka malah rapat.'' gumam Sakura sambil memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas kemudian pergi ke kantin.

|.|

''Ciieee... Yang udah punya pacar.'' goda Ino pada Sakura saat mereka sedang berada dikantin.

''Ih, siapa yang udah punya pacar. Aku masih jomblo kali..'' ujar Sakura.

''Oh ya? Lalu Ketua itu apa? Waktu dikelas tadi kalian duduk berduaan terus lho.''

''Gak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma duduk berduaan aja kok heboh banget sih..'' tepis Sakura sambil menyeruputi jus strawberry-nya. ''Waktu aku duduk berdua dengan Hinata aja kalian gak heboh kayak gini.'' sambung Sakura.

''Ya beda lah Sak. Ketua itu kan cowok sedangkan Hinata cewek.'' Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Apa bedanya? Hinata sama Sasuke kan sama-sama manusia.'' ujar Sakura asal.

|d.b|

Di saat murid-murid yang lain sedang berada dikantin ada satu murid lagi yang masih berada dikelas 3-A. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kursi Sakura.

Sasori mengambil tas Sakura dan mengeluarkan laptop putih wanita itu.

''Kita lihat apa rahasia mu Sakura..'' gumamnya sambil menyerigai. Sasori membuka laptop itu dan menghidupkannya.

Jari-jarinya menekan angka-angka dengan yakin saat laptop itu meminta kata sandi.

''Seperti kata Ketua, 75% di dunia ini menggunakan tanggal lahirnya sebagai kata sandi. Termasuk kau Sakura.''

|o.o|

Sret!

''Sa..sakura-chan? Mau kemana?'' tanya Hinata heran saat Sakura berdiri dari dengan tiba-tiba.

''Ng.. Aku kelas duluan ya?'' jawabnya cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkan ke-tiga sahabatnya itu.

'Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dengan setengah berlari wanita itu menghampiri kelasnya yang masih kosong itu.

Sakura berjalan ke kursinya kemudian memeriksa laptop-nya. Laptop itu masih menyala dengan awal(tampilan yang meminta password, tau kan?) mungkin sudah dimatikan tapi sebelum benar-benar mati layar laptop itu sudah ditutup sehingga shut down-nya ter-cancel(author : ngerti kan maksud saya?).

''Ada yang membuka laptop ku.'' ujarnya. Setelah benar-benar mematikan laptopnya. Sakura berlari keluar kelas. Pikirannya saat ini sangat panik. Walaupun laptop Sakura menggunakan password, tapi bagaimana jika orang itu tahu password-nya. Secara Sasuke saja langsung bisa menebak dengan benar.

''Sasuke itu pintar Sakura. Dia cerdas. Jadi tidak heran jika dia langsung tahu password laptop mu.'' ujar Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke suatu ruang. Dimana orang yang diperlukannya ada disana.

''Baiklah semua. Rapatnya selesai disini.'' Sasuke menutup rapat OSISnya dan Sakura langsung masuk meskipun anggota OSIS yang lain belum keluar semua.

''Ada yang membuka laptop ku.'' kata Sakura langsung dengan panik.

''Maksud mu?'' tanya Sasuke yang sedikit bingung.

''Ada yang membuka laptop ku Sasuke. Bagaimana jika dia tahu password ku dan melihat isi dalam laptop ku yang kebanyakan berisi Nadeshiko itu dan bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku Nadeshiko?'' ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

''Tenang, Sakura. Tidak mungkin ada yang orang membuka laptop mu.'' ujar Sasuke menenangkan. Tapi sepertinya gagal untuk membuat gadis pink itu tanang.

''Ada yang membukanya, Sas. Tadi aku periksa laptop ku. Pasti ada orang yang membukanya. Dan aku yakin orang itu pasti mengakses folder laptop ku.''

''Kau tenang saja. Mungkin itu cuma orang iseng.''

Sakura menghela napasnya,

''Iya, tapi bagaimana jika orang itu bisa mengakses isi dari laptop ku dan dia tahu rahasia ku?'' tanya Sakura hampir menangis.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura. ''Kau jangan panik begini.'' ujar Sasuke. ''Mungkin kau sendiri yang tidak sempat mematikannya..''

Sakura mengangguk,

'Ya Sakura. Mungkin kau sendiri yang lupa mematikannya.' batin Sakura.

''Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas.'' Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Drrtt.. Drrttt...

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya saat benda eletronik itu bergetar menandakan sms masuk. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat membaca nama yang mengirim dia sms itu. Sasori..

.

From : Sasori.

Temui aku dilapangan basket sepulang sekolah.

.

''Dari siapa, Sas?'' tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng, ''Bukan dari siapa-siapa.'' jawabnya.

|~.~|

''Jadi kau yang membuka laptop Sakura.'' suara Sasuke terdengar dingin.

Sasori tersenyum. ''Ya, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura itu ternyata Nadeshiko.'' ujarnya.

''Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau tahu rahasia wanita itu.''

''Jadi sekarang apa mau mu? Menyebarkannya?'' tanya Sasuke. ''Aku tahu kau dari dulu menyukai Sakura. Tapi jika kau melakukan itu, aku yakin dia akan sangat membenci mu.'' sambungnya.

''Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya tapi dengan satu syarat dan kau harus turuti itu.'' Sasori menyerigai licik.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya.

''Untuk apa aku turuti syarat mu itu. Jika kau sebarkan berita ini pasti orang-orang tidak percaya pada mu kecuali..''

''Kecuali aku punya buktinya.'' potong Sasori.

''Aku tidak bodoh Ketua. Tentu saja aku punya.'' ujarnya. ''Aku sudah meng-copy semua video maupun foto yang membuktikan Sakura itu Nadeshiko.'' laki-laki merah itu mengeluarkan flashdisk dari sakunya.

Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian berkata, ''Baiklah, apa syarat mu?'' tanyanya membuat Sasori tersenyum menang.

'' Jauhi Sakura dan biarkan aku dekati dia sampai akhirnya dia menjadi pacar ku.''

''Cih! Kau licik.'' delik Sasuke tajam.

''Kenapa? Kau tidak terima aku merebut Sakura dari mu?'' tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek. ''Ingat Ketua, saat ini Sakura bukan milik siapa-siapa. Dan sebaiknya kau buang saja rasa suka mu itu pada Sakura.''

''Dan jika berita ini tersebar itu semua salah mu lho.'' ujar Sasori sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. ''Sialan anak itu!''

''Sasuke?'' Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan memanggil nama Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang gadis merah muda itu, napasnya memburu seperti sehabis berlari. Aku akan menjauhi Sakura tapi rasa cinta ku padanya tidak akan ku buang, Sasori, batin Sasuke.

''Ternyata kau disini. Aku mencari mu dari tadi tahu!'' gerutu Sakura.

''Ya sudah, ayo cepat ku antar pulang.'' ujar Sasuke langsung berbalik menuju parkiran.

|-.-|

Hening. Itulah dirasakan Sakura saat diantar pulang oleh Sasuke tadi. Biasanya Sasuke selalu membalas ejekan Sakura atau bicara apalah pokoknya tidak diam seperti itu. Setiap Sakura bicara Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali membalas dengan 'hn' andalannya.

''..ra.. Sakura...'' suara Rei membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dia menoleh ke arah ayahnya itu.

''Ya Tousan?''

''Kenapa melamun?''

Sakura menggeleng pelan. ''Tidak ada apa-apa.''

''Hm, tuh liat, lagu mu menjadi top chart (betul gak tulisannya?) minggu ini.'' Rei menunjuk TV yang sedang menayangkan acara musik.

Sakura melihat acara musik yang ditunjuk Rei. Ya, lagu baru Sakura yang berjudul Goodbye menjadi deretan nomor 1 di acara itu. Padahal lagu itu baru diliris Nadeshiko minggu lalu.

Sakura melihat sekilas video clip dari lagu itu yang mengingatkan saat Sasuke menciumnya untuk pertama kali.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips(1)._

|=.=|

Satu hari tidak ditegur Sasuke itu bukan masalah bagi Sakura, tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke cuek padanya yang sudah satu minggu ini? Sakura menjadi curiga dengan laki-laki bermata onyx itu apalagi sekarang ini Sasori menjadi lebih sering terlihat berdua dengannya.

''Sakura kau putus ya dengan Ketua?'' pertanyaan Tenten itu sukses membuat Sakura tersedak.

''Dan sekarang kau menjadi dekat dengan kapten basket itu. Apa sekarang kau sudah jadian dengan Sasori?'' kali ini pertanyaan dari Ino yang membuat Sakura kembali tersedak minumannya.

''Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?'' Sakura balik bertanya.

''Pacaran aja belum dengan Sasuke malah dibilang putus.'' ujar Sakura. ''Lagian aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasori kok.'' sangkalnya

''Ta-tapi kenapa.. Sakura-chan jarang bersama Ketua lagi? Malah ber..sama Sasori-san.'' Hinata angkat bicara.

Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian menggeleng.

''Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke menjadi begitu..'' lirihnya dengan nada sedih.

''Kalau soal Sasori aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi dekat dengan ku. Walapun dia agak aneh tapi dia sangat baik pada ku, sangat baik malah..'' Ino, Tenten dan Hinata mendengarkan ucapan Sakura dengan seksama.

''Tapi sebenarnya kau suka tidak sih dengan Ketua?'' tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

''Entahlah..'' jawab Sakura bingung.

Hinata, Tenten dan Ino menghela napas bersamaan dan saling berpandangan.

''Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Ketua?'' tanya Ino lagi sambil nyengir.

'Yang kurasakan saat bersama Sasuke?' tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Sakura teringat saat dia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, waktu itu mereka masih kelas 1 SMP dan Sakura rasakan saat itu adalah... berdebar-debar. Dia sangat terpesona akan mata onyx Sasuke saat bertemu mata denganya, senyumannya pada Sakura walaupun hanya sesekali. Dan sejak Sasuke tahu rahasianya, Sakura tidak pernah sesali itu karena sekarang Sasuke menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

''Yang kurasakan saat bersama Sasuke?'' Sakura balik bertanya, ketiga sahabatnya itu mengangguk.

''Yang kurasakan saat bersamanya...banyak.'' jawab Sakura. ''Banyak yang kurasakan saat bersama Ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan itu.'' Sakura tersenyum tipis walaupun ketiga sahabatnya agak bingung dengan jawabannya.

|n.n|

'Lagi-lagi Sasori.' Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan kedatangan Sasori didepan kelasnya. Laki-laki itu sedang menunggu Sakura untuk diajak pulang bersama.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Menunggu reaksi laki-laki itu untuk mengajaknya pulang kali ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, setelah membereskan bukunya Sasuke langsung keluar kelas tanpa melirik Sakura sedikit pun. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten pun tampak heran melihat sikap ketua OSIS mereka itu yang berubah akhir-akhir ini.

''Dah, semua. Aku pulang duluan ya.'' Sakura melambai dengan lemah kearah ketiga sahabatnya itu kemudian menghampiri Sasori.

''Mau pulang sekarang?'' tanya Sasori.

''Em, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Tunggu ya, sebentar saja.'' ujar Sakura yang kemudian berlari(?) ke toilet.

Di koridor menuju toilet, Sakura bertemu Sasuke.

''Sasuke!'' panggil Sakura tanpa sadar dan mengharuskan Sasuke menoleh.

''Ada apa?'' tanyanya.

''Ng... Kau kenapa?'' Sakura balik bertanya.

''Kenapa apanya?'' Sasuke tampak bingung. ''Sudahlah, jangan membuat pacar mu menunggu.'' Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

''Tunggu! Sa..sasori bukan pacar ku!'' seru Sakura tapi tidak digubris Sasuke.

''Sasuke!'' Sasuke tetap tidak peduli dengan panggilan Sakura.

''Sasuke.. Aku.. A-aku mencintai..mu...'' ujar Sakura pelan sambil menahan tangis karena sifat Sasuke yang cuek padanya ditambah Sasuke yang langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya tadi.

Tapi tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke membalas pernyataannya itu.

''Me too..''

|x.x|

''Ng.. Nanti malam kau ada waktu Sakura?'' tanya Sasori pada Sakura saat mereka sedang berada dimobil Porches Sasori menuju rumah Sakura.

''Memangnya kenapa?'' Sakura balik bertanya.

''Aku mau mengajak mu makan malam.''

Sakura mengangguk pelan. ''Jam berapa?'' tanyanya.

''Jam 7 malam. Nanti aku akan menjemput mu.'' ujar Sasori yang tersenyum senang.

''Ok.''

|~.~|

''Mau kemana?'' tanya Rei saat melihat putri kesayangannya sedang bercermin dengan menggunakan baju terusan sebatas lutut berwarna putih.

''Mau pergi makan malam dengan teman.'' jawab Sakura.

''Dengan Sasuke?'' tanya Rei lagi. Sakura menggeleng lemah sedangkan Rei hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

''Ya sudah, teman mu sudah menunggu tuh di luar.'' kata Rei memberitahu.

''Hm, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu.'' pamit Sakura sambil beranjak keluar.

|+.+|

Suara khas penyanyi Sia dalam menyanyikan lagunya yang berjudul My Love terdengar diseluruh ruangan restoran dimana Sakura dan Sasori berada. Dua sejoli itu sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

''Kau sering ke sini, Sasori?'' tanya Sakura. Mata emeraldnya melihat kesana-kesini.

''Ya, aku sering ke sini. Terkadang bersama anak-anak tim basket dan keluarga ku.'' jawab Sasori. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya ber'o' ria.

''Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencana mu setelah lulus SMA nanti?'' tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

''Belum tahu. Kau?''

''Universitas Seika. Katanya disana ada basketnya.'' jawab Sasori dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawa pesanan mereka.

''Kau tidak pernah lepas dari basket ya?'' canda Sakura.

''Ya. Aku sudah suka basket dari SD.'' ujar Sasori dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Drrt.. Drtt..

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang bermerk I-pond 3Gs itu dari handbag miliknya. Dari Ino, batin Sakura saat wanita itu membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

''Moshi-moshi, ada apa In?'' tanya Sakura pada Ino yang berada di seberang sana.

''Sak, kau dimana?'' tanya Ino dengan suara panik.

''Memanya kenapa?''

''Sasuke masuk rumah sakit!'' seru Ino.

''Hah? Kok bisa?''

''Dia ditabrak. Kau cepat disini dong!''

''Iya. Aku akan segera kesana. Dimana rumah sakitnya?'' tanyanya panik. Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan.

''Rumah Sakit Konoha, disekitar pusat kota.'' jawab Ino dan Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

''Sasori, maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang.'' Sakura berdiri dari kursinya.

''Hey, mau kemana?'' tanya Sasori pada wanita pink yang terlihat panik itu.

''Ke RS! Aku harus segera kesana. Sasuke masuk RS, Sasori! Dia kena tabrak.'' jawab Sakura. ''Maaf ya. Aku pergi dulu!'' seru Sakura dan bergegas pergi namun tangannya ditahan Sasori.

''Jangan, jangan pergi.'' kata Sasori.

''Maaf, Sasori. Mungkin lain kali kita makan malam sama-sama lagi.'' Sakura tersenyum untuk menyakinkan Sasori.

''Ku mohon jangan pergi.'' kata Sasori lagi namun Sakura menggeleng dan melangkah pergi.

''Aku mencintai mu Sakura!'' langkah Sakura terhenti mendengar ucapan Sasori.

''Aku mencintai mu. Jangan pergi.'' ujar Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura kembali menoleh dan memandang Sasori.

''Sasori, aku...''

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yosh.. CUT! Ok, chap 5 updet! XD *guling2 GJ saking senangnya*

haha, bagaiman menurut kalian? Maaf ya kalau chap 5 ini jelek... (reader:halah, dari chap awal emg udh jelek kok!) dan maaf juga jika masalah typo yang selalu ada di fic saya ini. Ok lah, gak mau bicara lagi, kita balas review aja sesuai janji saya di chap lalu.. ^^

yg ngeliat Sasori. Sasuke memang harus nekat jika mau dapatin cinta Sakura (halah!)

Thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- Shinji aishiteru

hehehe, ini udh dilanjutin.

Thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- Hakuya Debora Sasusaku

makasih, ini udh dilanjutin ^^

thanks udh reviewm review lagi? XD

- R-chan

iya yang ngeliat itu si Sasori :)

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- May-Chan

sedikit bocoran aja nih.. harapan mu agar sasusaku jadian akan terjadi dichap depan ^^

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- Miss Uchiha SasuSaku's Lover

ciee.. yang udh pny akun *nyolet2 miss uchiha* XD Iya, iya, adegan romance nya akan saya tambah dichap depan bahkan ada adegan kissu-nya lagi! Haha *ketawa mesum*

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- 4ntk4-ch4n

iya betul ^^

thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

- Rievectha Herbst

Makasih ^^ ini udh diupdet..

Thanks udh review, review lagi? XD

Ok, cukup balas reviewnya ^^. Dan sekedar informasi, jika diantara kalian mau menjadi teman FB saya tolong di add ya di ''Jolanda Arya'' ^^

Ket. Lagu :

(1). Goobye by Miley Cyrus (always ^^)

yosh, review please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

NADESHIKO

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi oji-san, saya hanya author Gj yang nyewa para karakter Naruto dan lagu-lagu dari penyanyi jepang dan barat..

Warning : Fic di cerita ini terinspirasi dari sitkom Hannah Montana. AU, Abal, Don't like, don't read!

Pairings : SasuSaku (again!)

Rated : T, gk berani bikin yang lebih dari itu.. T^T

|^.^|

ENJOY

Chapter 6 : Uchiha.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sakura's POV

''Jadi, pengertian listrik itu adalah sumber energi yang tidak dapat dilihat namun dapat dirasakan melalui gejala yang ditimbulkannya.(1)'' jelas Kurunai sensei yang tak lain adalah guru Elektronika di SMA Konoha. Jujur, selama jam pelajaran hari ini aku tidak berkonsentrasi di setiap mata pelajaran. Pikiran ku hanya berpusat pada keadaan Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari RS tapi tetap saja aku merasa cemas. Keluarganya tidak berada dirumah saat ini. Itachi-san sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk pemotretan, ibu Sasuke sedang praktek di RS Sunagakure dan ayahnya yang seorang tentara militer sedang dinas ke luar negri. Sasuke yang merupakan anak bungsu dan sekarang sedang sakit ditinggal sendirian dirumah? Sungguh ter-la-lu..!

''Sak! Sakura!'' suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan ku. Seharian ini mata biru Ino itu memandang ku dengan tatapan ingin tahu tentang kejadian tadi malam di RS. Ingin rasanya ku congkel keluar mata birunya itu tapi ku urungkan niat ku itu karena tidak mau rated di fic ini berubah menjadi M.

''Ada apa lagi sih?'' tanya ku dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Senyum Ino mengembang.

''Kau pacaran ya dengan Ketua...?'' Ino balik bertanya.

''Iya. Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang 'kan?'' sungut ku yang membuat mata Ino berbinar-binar. Memang, setelah kejadian tadi malam saat Sasuke sudah sadar dari komanya aku resmi menjadi pacar pemuda itu dan aku menolak cinta Sasori. Sasuke juga menceritakan kenapa dia menjadi cuek padaku dan itu ternyata karena Sasori. Sifat Sasori sejak kejadian tadi malam juga berubah, dia lebih pendiam dan jarang bicara padaku. Tapi kuharap dia masih mau menjadi teman ku.

''Sudah ku duga! Kalian berdua itu sangat cocok!'' serunya. ''Tidak bisa ku bayangkan reaksi Tenten dan Hinata saat mendengar berita ini.''

''Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah..''

''Hahaha..! Tapi pasti lebih seru jika mereka berdua bisa melihat video disaat kau ditembak Ketua tadi malam. Tapi Sayangnya rekaman itu sudah dihapus Ketua~'' ujar Ino lemah. Wajah ku sempat memerah mendengarnya.

''Lagian siapa suruh merekam kami berdua diam-diam.''

''Huh! Kalian berdua tidak seru! Padahal momen tadi malam itu sangat roman-''

''YAMANAKA! Jangan berisik!'' teriak Kurunai sensei tiba-tiba.

End Sakura's POV

|+.+|

''Masuk tidak ya?'' tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Tangannya menenteng satu keranjang besar berisi buah-buahan -titipan dari Deidara, Anko dan Rei-. Dan ditangan sebelahnya lagi membawa bungkusan kantong besar berisi makanan dan benda-benda lainnya dari anak-anak kelas 3-A.

''Ya sudahlah, aku masuk saja. Nanggung.'' ujar Sakura pada akhirnya dan menekan bel yang menempel ditembok disamping pagar megah kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya pagar megah berwarna hitam itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sakura pun memasuki halaman rumah Sasuke yang dipenuhi taman bunga yang berwarna-warni. Di halaman yang sangat luas itu juga terdapat pohon Sakura, tapi sayangnya sedang tidak bermekaran di karenakan sekarang bukan musim semi.

Untuk beberapa lama Sakura sempat menganga seperti orang kampung melihat keadaan rumah kekasihnya itu yang terbilang sangat megah.

''Silahkan masuk,'' seorang pelayan berpakaian maid menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

''Anda pasti Haruno Sakura. Tuan muda sudah memberi tahu saya kalau Anda akan datang ke sini.'' ujar pelayang itu ramah dan menuntun Sakura ke kamar Sasuke.

''Apa dia sudah menunggu ku dari tadi?'' tanya Sakura tak kalah ramah. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

''Sepertinya begitu. Saya sudah berkali-kali di tanya apakah Anda sudah datang atau belum.'' jawab pelayan itu.

''Hm, apakah dia sudah makan?'' tanya Sakura lagi sekedar mencari bahan omongan karena jarak ke kamar Sasuke yang berada di lantai 3.

Pelayan itu menggeleng. ''Tuan muda belum mau makan.''

''Dasar, sudah tahu sakit tapi tidak mau makan. Bagaimana bisa sembuh..'' gumam Sakura.

''Ng.. Baiklah nona. Itu kamar tuan muda.'' pelayan itu memberi tahu. Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelum pelayan yang bernama Ayame itu pergi.

Sakura menghela napasnya kemudian membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Saat membuka pintu itu Sakura langsung disuguhi kamar yang luas dengan fasilitas yang terbilang lengkap, dari tempat tidur berukuran king size, TV LCD dan lain-lain.

''Kau lama.'' aura Sakura langsung berubah saat mendengar suara dingin nan datar menyambut kedatangannya.

Diliriknya sebal pada pemuda yang tengah berada ditempat tidur dengan posisi duduk sembari menonton TV.

''Iya, maaf.'' ujar Sakura. Ia menghampiri Sasuke.

''Ini, titipan dari anak-anak kelas kita, anggota OSIS dan 'keluarga' ku.'' Sakura meletakkan barang-barang titipan itu di meja belajar Sasuke.

''Hn.'' Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan 'hn' andalannya. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi layar TV berukuran 42 inc yang sedang menayangkan acara musik yang sedang membandingkan karir dan kecatikan antara Nadeshiko dan Karin.

'Acara apaan nih?' tanya Sakura kesal.

Untuk beberapa lama, kamar Sasuke hening, hanya terdengar suara host dari TV yang ditonton Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura dan Sasuke itu sudah jadian tapi entah kenapa keadaan mereka tidak berubah hanya statusnya saja yang berubah.

''Keluarga mu tidak ada?'' tanya Sakura, memecah kesunyian.

''Mereka terlalu sibuk. Tidak mungkin ada waktu untuk ku.'' jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura menghela napasnya.

'Keluarganya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Selalu saja mementingkan perkerjaan.' batin Sakura. 'Kasian Sasuke.'

''Sudahlah, jangan mengasihani ku.'' ujar Sasuke seolah tahu pikiran Sakura.

Mata hitam onyx Sasuke menatap Sakura dan menarik tangan pacarnya itu mendekat sehingga posisi Sakura begitu dengannya.

''A-ada apa?'' tanya Sakura gugup karena kedekatannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sebelum bicara,

''Apa kabar Sasori?'' tanyanya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

''Memangnya ada apa?'' Sakura balik bertanya.

''Entahlah, aku hanya cemas. Karir mu ada di tangannya, Sakura. Dia bisa saja menyebarkan identitas asli mu pada publik karena kamu tidak menjadi pacarnya.'' ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, tangan mulusnya menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke dan berhati-hati tidak menyentuh kepala Sasuke yang terbalut perban.

''Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masalah itu dulu?'' tanyanya. ''Aku percaya pada Sasori. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya.''

''Kau membelanya?'' tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sakura menggeleng, ''Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku yakin 100% kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa menyebarkannya.''

''Kenapa tidak?''

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ''Karena flashdick milik Sasori ada ditangan ku.''

Sasuke memandang Sakura heran seolah bertanya 'bagaimana bisa?'.

''Hehe, tadi aku minta bantuan Naruto untuk mencuri flashdick itu saat Sasori latihan basket.'' ujarnya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum.

''Gadis pintar.'' Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura.

''Jadi sekarang kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang masalah identitas ku.''

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

''Jadi sekarang tidak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi kan?'' tanya Sasuke lembut sembari mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Dan mencium lembut bibir ranum gadis pink itu.

Tangan tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat dan tangan satunya lagi berada di belakang leher Sakura, dan menekan lembut kepala wanita itu agar bibir mereka semakin rapat. Sasuke terus melumat bibir Sakura hingga gadis pink mengerang meminta pasokan udara yang sudah menipis. Dan Sasuke mengambulkan permintaan itu, dia juga tidak mau mendapati wanita yang baru sehari dipacarinya itu meninggal karena kehabisan napas (=.=).

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah seperti kepeting rebus. Membuatnya tampak imut dan manis.

''Apa?'' tanya Sakura sembari menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

''Tidak ada apa-apa.'' jawab Sasuke enteng dan hendak mengklaim bibir Sakura sekali lagi.

Namun, usaha itu ter-cancel(?) saat terdengar suara yang menggelegar bagai membelah bumi dan lautan bahkan menyebabkan longsor disana-sini (lebay..).

''KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! SASUKE ADA ISTRI!'' teriak Itachi bagai toa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Terdengar suara langkah setelah teriakan Itachi. Dan tampaklah 2 sosok seusia Rei, air muka mereka tampak aneh?

''Siapa istri Sasuke?'' tanya Mikoto yang tak lain adalah ibunda kandung Sasuke dan Itachi sekaligus istri dari Uchiha Fugaku.

''Itu!'' tunjuk Itachi pada Sakura yang wajahnya sudah lebih merak rambut Gaara maupun Sasori dan mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. Sedangkan wajah pemuda onyx itu menunjukkan aura kesal, itu terlihat dari urat marah yang berdenyut-denyut di dahinya.

'Mengganggu!' batin Sasuke. 'Tapi tumben mereka pulang?'

''Astaga!'' seru Mikoto dan Itachi berbarengan.

''Luka ditubuh mu dimana-mana, Sasuke.'' ujar Mikoto histeris dan menghampiri Sasuke. Dibelakangnya Itachi dan Fugaku mengekor.

''Hn, sudah tidak sakit lagi kok.'' Sasuke menenang ketiga anggota keluarganya itu.

''Apa kau sudah makan?'' tanya Fugaku. Sasuke menggeleng.

''Ck ck ck, my otouto kau itu harus makan supaya cepat sembuh. Jadi istri mu tidak cemas begitu.'' celetuk Itachi asal.

''Dia buka istri ku Itachi.'' ujar Sasuke jengkel. ''Tapi pacar ku ini juga nantinya bakal menjadi istri ku.'' tambah Sasuke dengan senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'Pantat ayam gila! Bicara yang aneh-aneh didepan keluarganya sendiri! Bikin malu saja!' batin Sakura.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi terbelalak melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Selama 15 tahun mereka tinggal bersama baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

'Sasuke tersenyum? Apa itu tanda kiamat semakin dekat ya? Kalau begitu aku harus segera bertobat!' batin Itachi ngaco. Tapi percayalah, isi pikiran Mikoto dan Fugaku juga seperti Itachi.

''Ya, sudah. Kamu mau makan apa?'' tanya Mikoto, setelah menghilangkan isi pikiran gj nya itu.

''Apa saja boleh Kaasan.'' ujar Sasuke sopan yang lagi-lagi membuat Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku bertobat Gj dalam hati.

|o.o|

''Ini saat Sasuke berumur 3 tahun.'' Mikoto menunjuk selembar foto yang menempel rapi disebuah album foto. Disana ada Sasuke kecil dengan 2 buah tomat dikedua tangannya. Disekeliling mulutnya terdapat noda merah yang membuat Sasuke kecil itu semakin menggemaskan. Difoto-foto lainnya juga terdapat Sasuke kecil hingga kelas 3 SMP. Semenjak Sasuke SMA, dia mulai tidak suka difoto. Padahal impian Itachi adalah bisa memotret Sasuke sebagai model di majalah miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke saat difoto-foto itu. Tak henti-hantinya dia berkata 'lucu', 'menggemaskan', atau 'imut' pada Mikoto dan Itachi yang duduk disampingnya sedangkan Fugaku sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura beradaptasi dengan keluarga Sasuke yang juga menyambut hangat keberadaan dirinya.

''Berhenti mengatai ku lucu, Sakura.'' tegur Sasuke. Saat dirinya sudah selesai makan. Awalnya sangat susah menyuruh si bungsu Uchiha makan bubur (makanan yang khusus dibuatkan Ayame) karena laki-laki bungsu itu sangat tidak suka dengan namanya bubur. Tapi masalah itu hilang semua saat Sakura dengan mudah membujuk Sasuke

Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tangannya(luka akibat tabrakan) tengah diobati Ayame.

''Saat kau masih kecil kau sangat lucu Sasuke..'' Sakura berusaha menahan senyumannya saat melihat wajah stoic Sasuke memerah.

''Berisik!'' delik Sasuke.

''Apa dia selalu malu-malu begitu?'' bisik Sakura pada Mikoto dan Itachi namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke. Yang ditanya mengangguk membuat Sasuke jengkel setengah mampus.

|.|

Langit yang mulanya berwarna biru beransur-ansur berubah menjadi orange kemerahan. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam Sakura berada dirumah Sasuke. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di gazebo yang terletak dihalaman rumah Sasuke dengan si punya rumah sedang terbaring dipangkuannya (author : manja benget -,-).

''Kau tidak ada syuting?'' tanya Sasuke yang menikmati belaian tangan Sakura dikepala hitamnya.

Sakura menggeleng, ''Besok malam, aku ditawari menjadi bintang tamu di acara talk show.'' jawabnya.

''Bagaiman dengan ibumu?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Hm, dia baik-baik saja.'' Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak terluka, menyentuh rambut pink Sakura yang menjuntai(?).

Sakura tersenyum tulus pada laki-laki dipangkuannya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa menjadi pacarnya mengingat beberapa hari lalu mereka masih berstatus musuh.

''Aku sempat kaget melihat kedatangan keluarga mu.'' ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

''Hn, sama. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka mereka bakalan pulang hanya karena mendengarku sakit.''

''Itu berarti mereka sayang pada mu.'' Sasuke mengangguk.

''Apa kau juga sayang pada ku?'' tanya Sasuke menyerigai.

''Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke.'' Sakura tersenyum begitu juga Sasuke.

''Aishiteru, Sakura.''

''Aishiteru yo, Sasuke..'' ^^

|^.^|

_''You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about''(2)_

Urat marah Sakura mendenyut-denyut didahi lebarnya mendengar Ino dan Tenten berteriak menyanyikan salah satu lagu terbarunya (baca : Nadeshiko). Katanya sih untuk menyindir Karin yang sok pamer suaranya didepan kelas. Padahal Sakura sedang belajar untuk ulangan Fisika nanti.

''Berisik!'' gusar Sakura dan berdiri dari kursinya kemudian keluar dari kelas.

''Berisik sekali mereka. Apa mereka tidak belajar untuk ulangan nanti?'' Sakura bicara sendiri. Hingga tak sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

''Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.'' Sakura meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

''Cih! Dasar, tidak punya mata apa? Hati-hati dong kalau jalan!'' tegur orang itu yang merupakan seorang wanita. Dibelakangnya ada 3 wanita lainnya, mereka memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sangar.

''Aku kan sudah minta maaf.'' balas Sakura tidak suka dan meninggalkan mereka.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat wanita itu menahan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding.

''Aw!'' Sakura meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menabrak keras pada dinding.

''Hey! Jangan kecakepan ya! Kau itu kan wanita ga*** yang dekatin semua cowok keren disekolah ini kan?'' tanya wanita itu.

''Jangan sok cakep ya. Lo itu cuma cewek bawa sial! Jadi lo jangan dekatin Ketua lagi! Gara-gara lo Ketua jadi terkena musibah!'' bentak cewek itu. Dan hendak menampar Sakura.

Namun, usahanya gagal saat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan menahan tangan cewek itu agar tidak mengenai wajah Sakura.

''Jangan bersifat kasar pada pacar ku.'' seru Sasuke dingin sambil mengeluarkan death glare andalannya pada para wanita itu yang langsung menciut ketakutan.

''Ke-ketua.. Ketua sudah sembuh..?'' tanya cewek itu sok akrab.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melontarkan perintah pedas, ''Pergi dari sini.'' perintahnya.

''Ta-tapi..''

''Ku bilang pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu pacar ku lagi.'' seru Sasuke. Dan para wanita itu menurut karena takut.

''Kamu tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura saat para wanita itu pergi.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Sakura balik bertanya. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sekarang berada didepannya. Sasuke membawa tas dan menggunakan seragam khas sekolah Konoha. Di kepalanya masih terdapat perban begitu juga ditangan kanannya.

''Aku bosan di rumah.'' jawab Sasuke dan menghela napas panjang. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan mesra.

'Kasian juga' batin Sakura.

''Hh.. Ya sudahlah.'' gumam Sakura pada Sasuke yang menyerigai.

Dan secara tida-tiba Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

''Sasuke!'' Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan pacarnya itu. Kepala pink Sakura menoleh ke kanan ke kiri dan menghela napas lega saat dilihatnya koridor di sekelilingnya kosong.

''Hehe, ke kelas yuk.'' Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura hingga ke dalam kelas. Membuat teman-teman mereka gaduh kehisterian atas kadatangan Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng Sakura. ^^

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bubuahaha! *ketawa GJ* chap.6 selesai! ^^

ini chap terakhir karena setelah ini saya harus hiatus dulu mengingat saya sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Tapi jika ada waktu luang saya akan lanjutin nih fic.

Maaf ya kalau GJ banget, gk bagus lgi, lama pulsa dipublishnya *bungkuk2* X(

Saya juga sedang tidak mood melanjutkan fic multichapter saya yang judulnya 'Twilight Saga' itu =,=

Yosh! Balas review yuk~

Rievectha Herbs : Iya, nh udah diupdet. Makasih ya udh review ^^

May-Chan : Iya ya Sasori licik banget ya? *ditampol Sasori*

Sasuke ya gk ap2 kok.. Nih dia lagi disamping saya *dirajam May-Chan*

Thanks ya udh review ^^

Mhaya Hatake : Hehe, makasih pujiannya.. :)

nh udh diupdet. Review lgi? XD

Miss Uchiha SasuSaku's Lover : Colak colek? Sabun colek kali...

Dugaan mu salah, mis. Sasuke gk ditbrak Sasori kok..

Ok, nh udh diupdet, review?

Shinji aishiteru : ikutan~ x)

makasih udh nunggu, nh udh review, review lgi? XD

4ntk4-ch4n : bsa dong neng.

sasori di tolak kok..

Nh udh updet, review? ^^

chippyu : thanks udh review, review lgi? :)

namikaze sanaru : Gk smpai chap 20 kok tamatnya, palingan belasan doang..

Makasih ^^. Nh udh d updet, review?

Nanairo zoacha gak login(?) : iy ini udh di updet. Review? ^^

Vipris : iya, nh udh diupdet.. :)

psti dong, pair ny kan sasusaku..

Thanks udh review, review lgi? ^^

Just Ana : Makasih.. X)

gk kok, hehe..

Thanks udh review, review lgi? XD

.

.

Ok, makasih ya minna, udh review.. ^.^b

I love u all (cailah, kyk udh mw mati aja..)

(1) : Pelajaran diatas itu pelajaran kls 3 SMP loh.. ^^'

gk apa ya?

(2) You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift ^^

YOSH! MIND TO R&R? *teriak pake toa* X)


End file.
